History
by Akari-Chaan
Summary: Jade Potter was like a mini-Lily in every way, just with black hair. So, of course she needed an 'arrogant, toerag' of a boy to make her Hogwarts life unbearable. Collection of short moments in the lives of Jade Potter and George Weasley, the *Cough* Stalker *Cough*. Taking Requests! FemHarry!
1. Chapter 1

~History~

Summary.

_AU. FemHarry. GW/JP._

A series of _out of order_ moments over the span of their life during the time of Jade Lily Potter, while she deals with her own annoying stalker/ prankster – George Weasley.

_****I will be taking any requests for moments between the two if you guys want to send me one in a review! :) ****_

**Year; **_First year_

**Moment; **_Boarding the train_

Eleven year old, Jade Potter paced between platforms nine and ten in a panic. She was about to go off on her first year at her new school, Hogwarts, which happened to be a school of _magic_. The problem was her train ticket said she needed to be on platform nine and three quarters, but there was _no_ platform nine and three quarters.

Jade was stranded with a trunk full of wizarding things and a snowy owl that was gaining too much attention from the muggles. Jade did hope that Hedwig – her majestic owl would not get taken from her. She had grown rather fond of the bird during her time spent with the owl.

"Packed with muggles of course!" Jade heard a voice mutter in what she assumed to be annoyance.

Jade turned to find the voice with an excitement. Only wizards and Witches used the term 'muggles', maybe she could show her the way onto the platform? In a hurry Jade grabbed her trunk and made sure Hedwig was securely placed onto the trunk before following the sound of the voice.

It was a family of red-heads. The mother who was a squat sort of woman, but looked kind if not a little bit tired as she tried to get her children organised. The oldest son who looked to be around fifteen, with horn-rimmed glasses and his own red hair slicked back.

Then there was two identical twins that looked scruffy compared to their older brother – they appeared to be around thirteen. The youngest boy there looked to be her age and he looked the most normal out of all his brothers and then there was a little red haired girl – who couldn't be too much younger than Jade herself was.

They looked like a big happy family; it was something that Jade herself had always wanted. Never the less, Jade decided to eavesdrop on the family before she approached them. How embarrassing would it be if they weren't wizards at all!

Jade watched as the red-haired family stopped in front of platform nine and the mother of the children said; "Percy, you first then."

The oldest child, Percy, looked at the wall and then slowly moved towards the wall. Unfortunately, the second Jade went to get a closer look a group of people blocked her view. Jade cursed being short at that exact moment – she had never had a problem with her height until that exact moment.

"Okay, Fred you next." The mother said gesturing to one of the twins.

Fred looked offended. "I'm not Fred! I'm George! Honestly women, you call yourself our mother!"

"Sorry, George dear."

George ran towards the wall but yelled back, "Just kidding! I'm Fred! Really!"

Jade had never been so confused. George - Fred? Had just run right through the wall! But that wasn't possible! But then again, magic wasn't meant to be possible was it?

At that moment the red-head twin that hadn't left turned around and saw her, he threw her a grin and a wink before he too ran at the wall.

There was nothing else for it. She would have to ask. "Excuse me! Sorry, but I was wondering if you could help me get onto the platform?"

The squat witch turned around and smiled down at Jade, and Jade returned the smile politely. "First time?" she asked the girl nicely.

Jade smiled at the women as she nodded her head softly. "No matter dear. It's Ron's first year too." The woman gestured to her youngest and currently only son with her. Jade smiled at Ron, receiving a smile back.

"To get on the platform you just have to walk right though the platform nine and ten. Don't be afraid. You can go now – before Ron."

Jade looked at the woman nervously before glancing over at Ron. "Do you mind?"

Ron grinned at her and shook his head and Jade nodded her head towards the red-haired mother. Stealing all of her nerve Jade ran at the wall.

Surprisingly she managed to get to the other side. Jade saw a sign read platform 9 and ¾. She had made it!

Jade grabbed her trunk and made her way on the train and stopped at the first empty compartment that there was and tried to get her truck into the room. Her trunk was very heavy though and getting it in would be a struggle.

"Hey, do you want a hand?"

Jade turned around to face the two twins that she had been watching on the platform. Fred and George, not that she knew which name belonged to either twin, although there was a slight difference between them – the twin on the right had darker coloured eyes than the twin on the left did.

Jade smiled at them. "Yes please!"

One twin smiled and went to help her but the other one stood there for a minute looking thunderstruck. Jade patted her fringe down nervously – had he realised who she was already?

Twin number one, looked back at his other twin with confusion and this seemed to be all it took to get him to move. In less than five minutes the twins had gotten her trunk into the compartment.

Jade smiled at them, brushing one her perfectly straight black locks behind her ear. "Thank you."

One looked dazed and the other just smirked. The smirking one decided to introduce himself to her. "I'm Fred, and this is George. Although, he's usually a right sight less thick."

Jade decided that she was going to go with the names that were just given to her, after all Fred looked like he was being truthful.

Jade smiled again. "I'm Jade – er, Smith."

"Fred! George! Are you in there?" Jade heard the twin's mother yell from outside the train.

Fred grinned at her. "Well the mother calls! See you Jade!" with that he grabbed George's shoulder and dragged him away from the compartment.

Jade settled herself into her seat after she pulled out the 'standard book of spells grade 1' from her bag to read. Not too much later there was a knocking at the door to her compartment. It opened to reveal Ron, the youngest of the red-haired boys.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," He explained looking nervous.

Jade grinned and put her book down on the seat next to her. "No problem!"

Ron smiled seemly put at ease with her attitude. "I'm Jade ...Smith!"

"Ron Weasley."

Jade was about to open her mouth again before the compartment door swung open again to reveal that the twins were back again.

"Hello again, young Jade!" Fred said with an air of slight arrogance. Jade smiled politely back at them.

"We see you've meet our brother-"George began with a look of warning to the younger brother – Ron.

"Ickle-Ronnikins!"

Ron scowled at his brothers. "Don't call me that!"

George and Fred grinned in union, "Ickle-Ronnikins!" They chanted together before they ran out of the compartment and away from a fuming Ron.

"You're brothers?" Jade asked Ron politely.

Ron nodded his face still red with anger at his twin older brothers. "Yeah."

Jade sighed and added, "It must be nice to have three older brothers."

"Five," Ron corrected absentmindedly. "Bill is a cursebreaker, and Charlie is a dragon handler."

Jade blinked. That was a big family. Jade found herself pitying Ron's younger sister, it must be hard growing up with six older brothers.

"Wow. You have a really big family."

Ron nodded without humour. "And their all really good at something. Bill, Charlie and now Percy are all Prefects, and Fred and George mess around allot but everyone loves them, and then theirs Ginny and she just has to be a girl..."

Jade nodded her head with sympathy. "It's alright Ron. I'm sure you'll find something that you're good at!"

Ron grinned at Jade.

EXTRA!

~**SORTING CEREMONY!~**

"Potter, Jade!" The aging Professor called out clearly, although the hall filled with whispers.

Jade's eyes darted around nervously, before she took a small step forward. She ignored Ron's slightly surprised look. She didn't purposely forget to tell everyone she'd met on the train her last name... Or, maybe she did.

Jade made her way to the stool and sat down, letting the hat fall over her eyes. Jade jumped in surprise when she heard the hat begin to talk to her. How oddly novel.

"_Hmm, Brave and not a bad mind either – You could do Ravenclaw proud. But... Such a sneaky mind! Slytherin would gladly accept you into their ranks. What to do?"_

Jade stayed silent, she figured that the hat would put her in the house that she belonged in. Although she would prefer to be in Gryffindor, she was sure that's where Ron would go.

"_Gryffindor, eh? Well, you could be great – it's all here in your head. Slytherin would help you with your desires. Ravenclaw would happily accept such a studious student? Such a difficult mind."_

Jade bit her lip, and thought about wanting to be with her new found friends – even Hermione – a girl she met on the train, who Jade just knew she'd be good friends with was in Gryffindor.

"_Well if you're sure? Better be – __**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

Jade took the hat off of her head to the uproar of the Gryffindor table. Jade went slightly pink before going to join her table, taking a seat next to Hermione – a bushy-haired girl, that jade thought would be marvellous friends with her.

The next name got called up, and Jade was sitting there feeling extremely pleased to be in Gryffindor.

"Hello Miss Potter-"

"If that is your real name!"

Jade turned to see Ron's older brother's Fred and George looking at her jokingly. Jade was slightly relieved that they didn't seem to take her lying about her name too seriously. "It is," Jade confirmed.

"Well Ickle Pottery-"

"Pottery?" Jade asked George utterly not amused.

"Uh, yeah, you know…"

"I'm afraid I _don't _know, and I find that offensive!" Jade snapped, she had gotten bullied enough back in her old school because of Dudley, she wasn't getting bullied any more.

"We didn't mean to-" Fred tried but Hermione shushed him. Jade glared at George's confused face heatedly.

"Hey! You can't shush us!"

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yes do you?"

"Shut up," Jade said as calmly as she could. "Your brother's getting sorted!"

"Oh well," George said shrugging his shoulders.

"He'll be in Gryffindor," Fred added confidently.

"How do you know-" Jade began only to get cut off with a loud shout of 'Gryffindor!'

Jade went slightly pink and the two boys laughed uproarishly at her, and Jade glared at them with annoyance. She made the pact with herself to ignore Ron's brother's after that.

Ron slumped into the chair next to her. "Congratulations Ron."

"Thanks," Ron whispered.

"Yes, Ickile Ronnikins!"

"We're so proud of you!"

"Don't forget-"

"Always wear clean underwear!"

Ron went red, and Jade turned to glare at the two red-heads heatedly. "Stop it!"

"Never Potty!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry Potty!"

Jade turned around to face the headmaster, suddenly remembering that she would never have to talk to these boys again. Oh… How wrong she had been. 


	2. Chapter 2

_****I will be taking any requests for moments between the two if you guys want to send me one in a review! :) ****_

**Year; **_Third Year_

**Moment; **_Detention_

**This Chapter's idea is by; **_NihilityChild_.

Professor Snape actually _hated_ her. For the past two years Jade hadn't been completely sure, because in all essence, he had always ignored her very existence. That was before he gave her a detention because of something Malfoy did.

Granted, all Malfoy did was call Hermione a… bad name, but he still deserved what he got. Jade didn't deserve what she was getting. She had just told Malfoy to never use that word near her, or he'd lose his ability to play Quidditch. Snape had overheard and given her detention.

Jade was sort of annoyed at Draco now, they had been friends – well, tentative friends. He didn't really want to be friends with a Gryffindor, but he made an acceptation for her. It sucked that he was stuck in his ways, with you know – insulting everyone but… he'd grow out of it… right?

But he'd still gotten her into detention.

Detention – the word loomed over her like a dark cloud. Her very first, and hopefully very _last_ detention. She'd been taken to Flitch and she had to clean all the trophies in the trophy room – by hand, with no magic. Her wand had been taken away from her, so she couldn't give into temptation.

Not that Jade would have, after all she had done something wrong, and she was paying for it… There was one part of this she didn't deserve though.

The two red-haired twins that were playing sword fight with two of the trophies for special service.

Jade gritted her teeth and clenched her cloth a bit too tightly, she would not rise to the bate, she would not yell. She would ignore the both of them… Jade heard a loud 'clang' as the two 'swords' hit each other, with triumphant yells.

"Will you stop and act like your age?" Jade snapped whirling around, to see Fred and George drop their trophies in surprise.

The two gave her identical grins. "We are," Fred said with a '_roughish'_ wink.

"But why aren't you?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm doing what I'm meant to be doing, what I've been _told_ to," Jade responded, before remembering that it wasn't the smartest idea to lock her into another argument with the twins. It always ended in Fred with a bowl of popcorn, (where he got it from was still a mystery to her,) and George and her yelling at each other.

Though admittedly, the yelling was all mainly her. But George didn't need to be so… stupid.

"That's no fun love!" George said, as both of the twins sidled up so they were on either side of her, like they were casually looking at the Quidditch trophy that she was cleaning.

"Call me that again and I will break your foot."

"Quite violent aren't you, Potty?" Fred asked, with a smirk. Jade twitched violently.

"I break _both _of your feet," Jade snapped. "You're in detention, do your work."

"We're in detention every, oh, how often Freddie?" Fred asked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'd have to say every few days, I would, Georgie," George said back with a massive grin.

"Stop that, I know your Fred and your George. Take responsibility for yourselves!" Jade protested, annoyed. All she wanted to do was get a start on her Charms assignment – she was sure that Hermione would have a leg up on her by now!

"That sounds awfully boring," George said waving off her bad mood, sliding in front of the trophy so she was facing him.

"Tell us what its like," Fred asked, with a yawn, moving to stretch out like a cat over one of the shelves.

"Where did you put-!"

George grabbed her hand, despite her unnatural glare and pointed it towards a large pile on the ground. Jade was horrified. "You can't just leave them there!"

"Sure we can," Fred said cracking his neck.

"The house elves come and clean them up for us," George finished, sounding ridiculously pleased with himself.

Jade sniffed loudly. "You did the crime, you do the time."

Fred rolled his eyes and George sighed. "You make it sound like we committed some sort of crime love!"

"Don't call me love! I am not your love!" Jade shouted at the top of her voice, finally cracking.

"You will be," Fred cackled, a bowl of popcorn already in his hands.

"And you! Where the hell do you get that!" Jade said pointing at the bowl in his hands.

"This?" he asked pointing to his hair. "All natural!"

Jade sighed, and had to physically take a step back, and she faked a smile. "I'm going to keep doing my work."

"Ah ah!" George said gripping her shoulder, causing Jade to smack his hand and glare at him. "The house elves they like the work."

"It makes them happy," Fred supplied.

"But… I did the wrong thing, and this is what happens when you do the wrong thing."

"Psh," Fred said. "You did nothing wrong."

George nodded his head quickly. "Us – sure, we turned Snape's office into unicorn wonderland."

"But you," Fred continued. "Stood up to racism."

"There is nothing wrong with stopping racism."

Jade felt rather conflicted. "So… What do you do then?"

George shrugged. "You just have to be here when Flitch comes back really."

"That's terrible!" Jade said shocked.

"I think I'm going to call you Princess from now on," Fred said, with a soft snort. "Georgie, I think we need to show Miss Princess what getting into trouble really means!"

"No, no! I can't get another detention!"

George grinned at her, his grin lopsided, and it would have looked cute if it was on any other guy but one of the two in front of Jade. "Don't worry; we'll say we forced you. As long as you have fun that is!"

Jade hesitated thinking it though in her head. On one hand, she really didn't want to clean these, but on the second hand she did get the detention – so she did deserve it…

Before Jade realized anything had happened, she felt water dripping from her face; she looked up wide-eyed to see a smiling George. He had thrown a bucket of water at her.

"You were taking too long," Fred said for his brother hopping off his spot of the stands, and Jade eyed him warily. "Don't mind me; I'm just going to get more food."

"You can't just leave!" Jade protested.

"Can't I?" Fred mocked, before walking out the door leaving Jade dumbfounded and alone with George. Jade's eyes cut back to him when she remembered that she was still wet.

…There was a full bucket right next to her. Before Jade could even consider her actions, she had grasped the bucket and flung the water at George. Seeing his surprised face was worth it.

She wasn't sure about the hour-long water fight it had caused, or the fact that she really didn't know where Fred went…

It wasn't worth Professor Lupin walking in on a socked room, but Fred by his side. Jade had tried to look innocent but it hadn't worked so she did the next best thing.

"It was his entire fault I swear Professor!"

Professor Lupin looked between Jade's guilty face and George's happy one. Professor Lupin sighed loudly. "You three are meant to be _cleaning, _not having water fights and sneaking around the school," a said that with a sharp look at Fred, who grinned sheepishly.

"On the other hand, I didn't really _see _anything but three students doing their work so…"

Jade looked at the Professor with a slight amount of horror. "Thanks Professor!" George said, completely at ease with the idea.

Jade shot him a horrified look. "No! We did the wrong thing, we should-"

"Calm down, love," George tried, but that pushed Jade back over the edge.

"Don't call me love you arrogant little toerag! I am not your love, you hear me!" Jade yelled loudly, causing all the men in the room to cup their ears.

George's smiled only faltered briefly, before it was back in place. "Whatever you say, _love_." 


	3. Chapter 3

**History**

**Moment; The Quidditch World Cup**

**Year; 4**

**Idea from; **_**RubySlytherin**_

"If you don't stay out of my face… I will hurt you!" Jade screamed for what seemed to be the thousands time. She was over it – sure, Ron was like her brother, and Ginny was a very good friend of hers, but Jade just couldn't handle holidays with their family. By family she meant Fred and George, and by Fred and George, she just meant George.

"I'm not doing anything!" Fred protested innocently.

"Not you Fred! _George_!"

George smiled wickedly, and started to whistle innocently. "What did I do _this_ time?"

"Oh, I'm not sure… how about this!" Jade yelled brandishing her wand that had a rubber duck hanging from it. Fred and George roared with laughter.

"It's just a fake wand, harmless really," George choked out.

Jade glared at him with every fibre of hate that she had in her body, dimly, she noticed Mr Weasley back out of the tent slowly. "Harmless? _Harmless!_? What if I needed my wand? Huh? What then!"

George blinked like he didn't understand where her anger was coming from. "Hey, it's just a joke. I would never let you get hurt!"

Jade stormed forward until she was in front of the table that George was sitting at with Fred and Ron and slammed her fists into the table, causing Ron to jump violently. "Has it ever occurred to you, that I can take care of myself!?"

"I didn't say-"

"No! I can take care of myself you hear me!?" Jade continued shouting.

"Love, I didn't-" George tried, and out of the corner of Jade's eye, she saw Fred offering some popcorn to Ron. Where did he get that stuff!?

"Don't call me _love_!"

"Well, would you-"

"Erm," Mr Weasley's softer voice broke in. Jade turned to face the older nervous man, Jade smiled brightly at him.

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

Mr Weasley looked very nervous at the change in temperament but decided not to comment on it, least his head be ripped off. (Which was odd because Jade was a normally sweet girl.) "There's a child named Draco Malfoy asking for you outside?"

Jade's face light up happily, she hadn't known he was here! "Oh! Can I just go and talk to him for a little bit sir?"

Mr Weasley started to nod his head unsurely, before Gorge cut him off with a very loud yell. "No! No way! Why would you want to go see that… that… creep!?"

"He's my friend!" Jade defended her voice rising out of habit.

George went slightly red, and he too stood up from his seat. "A _friend_ that called your _best_-_friend_ a _Mudblood_?"

"He said he was sorry," Jade defended. "It's just how his father taught him to act."

"Oh yes, he's very sorry," George added sarcastically. "Terribly sorry that he's a _racist_."

"Oh shut up!" Jade yelled back.

"Malfoy is a creep!" George said huffily.

"He's my friend!" Jade said stubbornly.

"And I'm not?" George pointed out, softly.

"No!"

With that Jade stormed out of the tent and went about her way to talk to Draco. Jade left before she could see the hurt flash in George's eyes and before he angrily punched one of the tent walls, almost sending it toppling.

Huffily, Jade stormed out of the tent and went right into a blonde named Draco Malfoy, almost sending the poor boy flying. "Hey!" He protested weakly, standing back up and bushing imaginary dirt of his pants with a scowl. "What did I do this time?"

"Y-you-?"

"Heard? Yeah, it was quite funny. Hey can I see whatever it was that he did?" Draco asked his voice curious.

Jade nodded her head reliantly, and handed him the wand with a duck hanging by a cord glumly. "I thought it was my wand, and I know you're not mean to use magic outside of school but it's not like the Ministry can tell – and I just wanted boiling water… and then I try to use it and… and that comes out!"

Draco chuckled lightly, but was quickly silenced by a glare. "Well, Potter, it's rather complicated magic, I'm just surprised they could manage it."

Jade nodded her head slowly. "Well maybe, but that doesn't mean it wasn't stupid!"

Draco sighed. "My father finally brought me a firebolt?"

Jade grinned happy for the change in conversation. "Really? That's great, have you used it yet?"

**.,.,.,.,.,./**/

George Weasley liked to think of himself as a funny man, relatively simple to please and _very_ easy to get along with. So then why, despite how much he tried, not get Jade Potter to be his friend.

"Freddie?" George whispered to the dark tent, everyone else was out dead after the excitement of the match. Almost instantly, Fred was climbing onto the top bunk, (They had wrestled for the bottom and Fred had won.)

Fred got himself comfortable on the single bed, even though it was slightly cramped. "Yes, Georgie?"

"Why are you not asleep?" George asked softly, in case he woke up his dad or Ron.

"Why aren't you?" Fred countered his voice just as quiet.

George blinked slowly. "Why doesn't she like me?"

George could feel Fred shrugging from beside him. "No clue mate, that one's a nutter."

"Fred," George said warningly.

Fred sighed. "Listen George, she's just one of those types."

George groaned softly, and huffed. "I know, but… I know she finds half the stuff we do funny."

"I know," Fred admitted. "She does too but… I dunno mate, she's a girl?"

George frowned. "But… so is Alicia, and she finds it funny?"

"Why don't you ask her then?"

"Ask her what?"

"How to get Jade Potter to go out with you stupid," Fred said and George just knew that he was rolling his eyes.

"But… she hates me!" George's voice rose slightly from their whisper and both boys were forced to freeze and watch Ron roll over.

Fred snorted. "I don't think she does."

"You… don't?"

"Na, mate, come on let's get some sleep," Fred muttered.

"Sure…" George replied before closing his eyes. But there was doubt in his mind, he was in his sixth year this year, and that meant he only had another two years for him to get her to like him. Of course, he would still probably see her even if he didn't. She was friends with Ron and Ginny, but he couldn't convince her by then, it was probably a lost cause.

George frowned, he would try harder – that would be the only way.


	4. Chapter 4

_****I will be taking any requests for moments between the two if you guys want to send me one in a review! :) ****_

_**I just like to say that I'm actually taking a list of all your suggestions and I'll most likely get around to doing them all eventually, I do get bored in some of my classes.**_

**Year; **_Fourth Year_

**Moment; **_The Yule Ball_

**Idea From; **_KitKatlover7_

Anthony Goldstein was firmly in what Jade Potter set as her type. He was kind, a bit shy and tended to hole himself in the library like every Ravenclaw seemed to. Jade hadn't really had much of a chance to actually talk to Anthony, but he seemed like an alright guy. Plus with short golden blonde hair, and bright baby blue eyes, he was Jade's description of a cute guy. Jade did love guys with blue eyes, and this one didn't have red-hair – NOT that George's eyes were pretty in the least.

There was only one problem that Jade could think of – did he scare easily? Jade didn't want to scare him no, but she had a tendency to meet and befriend... Well, not the most friendly of people. There was Draco Malfoy – who had appointed himself Jade's older, scarier brother. There was Hermione Granger and her probing questions – almost like a mother and then there was George Weasley, who Jade figured didn't even need an introduction.

But Jade needed a date for the Yule Ball, and she wanted it to be Anthony! She just had to plan it out perfectly, for the past week or so, Jade had slowly moved closer to his table in the library. Not in a stalkerish way of course, Anthony always sat at the same table, and Jade just moved around that table. She always went to talk to him but she really wasn't the bravest of people.

Jade watched over the top of her charms textbook that she was pretending to read, and sighed dropping her eyes back to the text. She was meant to be a Gryffindor wasn't she? Where was that bravery? Jade steeled herself, quickly packing up her things before with determination, walking towards his table.

He didn't even look up from her, and Jade just sat down a bit more loudly then she intended. "Excuse me; I was wondering if you could help me with my charms work?" Jade asked weakly.

Anthony looked up and his eyes widened, his eyes quickly darted around like he didn't think she was talking to him. "Of course Miss Potter, what do you need help with?"

Jade smiled. "Call me Jade, and I was working on the tracking charms and they're not making much sense?"

Anthony nodded his head and launched into a long, kind of boring spiral about where the spell originated. Jade sighed, what she sacrificed to start a conversation…

**-H-I-S-T-O-R-Y-**

"Hey Anthony!" Jade said cheerfully, as she had been speeding up and somewhat ditching her two best friends, coming out of Transfiguration to talk to him. Terry Boot and Michal Corner – Anthony's own best friends, looked at the blonde boy and back to Jade in immense surprise.

"Hello Miss Potter."

"I told you to call me Jade, anyway I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?" Jade asked, feeling very embarrassed but trying very hard to not show it – Jade wasn't sure how much she hid it. Anthony nodded his head and gestured for her to continue, but Jade just coughed slightly. "Alone?"

"Well we have places to be, and people to see, see you Anthony…_er_, Potter," Terry Boot said cheerfully, as he dragged Anthony's other friend away. Anthony blinked slowly, kind of looking clueless.

Jade decided it was probably best to really cut to the chase. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"_Me_? Go with _you_?"

"That was the idea," Jade said, slightly uncomfortable. "You won't get murdered I promise."

He was smiling but hesitant, and Jade felt slightly – or well, completely embarrassed. "You don't have to… I-"

"I want to," Anthony muttered, looking at the ground. "But I don't fancy waking up with my hair green is all."

"George is harmless, wouldn't harm a soul!"

Anthony raised his eyebrow, like he was questioning where her mind had gone, but nodded his head. "I'd love to go with you Jade."

Jade beamed at him.

**-H-I-S-T-O-R-Y-**

Jade walked back into the common room happily, for once not in the least bit bothered that Ron and Hermione were sitting with Ron's older brothers Fred and George. Once Hermione saw Jade she made a move to get up, but Jade just smiled and walked over to them, seating herself on the arm of Ron's chair.

Hermione sat back down, her eyes blinking in confusion. It wasn't every day that Jade didn't object to being in George's company.

"Afternoon!" Jade said cheerfully, and Ron looked at her suspiciously. Hermione gave her a knowing look and hell, Fred and George just looked confused.

"Where did you go off to?" Ron asked.

Jade shrugged her shoulders with a smile, but it was Hermione that answered snickering. "Oh, I saw a blonde Ravenclaw…"

"Blonde Ravenclaw?" Ron asked again, this time sounding a bit stupefied.

"A blonde Ravenclaw?" Fred and George protested at the same time. Jade barely spared them a glance; she wasn't going to talk about it in front of George – out of fear of what he would do to Anthony.

Jade shook her head, but she couldn't hide her smile. "I was talking to Luna."

"Who's _Luna_?" George asked her, and Jade raised her eyebrow.

"A friend of mine?"

George shrugged and sat back down, and Jade was happy with this turn of events.

"Back to the new seaon of Quidditch… I still think England is going to win," George said changing the subject.

Fred nodded his head in agreement, Hermione sighed – like she was bored with this conversation already, and Ron made a sound of disagreement. "The Cannon's have a really good chance this year!" He protested.

"They never have a chance," Fred said.

"They're dead rubbish," George added.

Jade nodded her head, not even realising that she hated the Weasley twins and shouldn't talk or agree with them. "The Harpies are going to get it this year," Jade said.

"You go for the Harpies?" George asked amazed and Jade nodded her head unsurely.

"So does Ginny," Fred said, like he was obvious to the look George was giving Jade. "They have a reasonable chance. Right Georgie?"

George nodded his head. "Might just end in the top eight this year."

Jade snorted and rolled her eyes. "We've never, _not_ been in the top eight teams!"

**-H-I-S-T-O-R-Y -**

It had taken a good three days for the news that Jade Potter was going to the Yule Ball with Anthony Goldstein to come out – a surprising amount of time. It had taken around three hours after it became common knowledge before a bet was started; _how will George Weasley react._

At the moments it was 20 to 1 odds on him getting pranked, then murdered. The reason someone actually put being murdered in the mix made Jade uneasy. Although Ron had put two gallons on Anthony being punched by George, much to hers and Hermione's horror – Jade figured that Ron being George's brother was why that bet was placed higher than it should.

Although, when Jade had seen Anthony later that day, there was nothing different with him – aside from a scary amount of paranoia. It was unusual Jade mused, she had to admit she had expected him to do something and was rather surprised when he hadn't even so much as batted an eyelash.

Jade didn't know if she was happy about this or not. On one side he was being very mature, and it was semi-attractive on him. But on the other hand she was scared about what this would mean because George wouldn't just do anything. Maybe she was getting more paranoid then Anthony was.

Jade turned the corner intending to cut across one of the hallways when she heard a voice that made her stop dead, and sneakily hide behind a corner so she could ease drop. She heard George Weasley's voice, and… Anthony's. Jade felt like she should go and intervene, but she decided that she shouldn't…just for a second.

"…And I'll punch you," George was saying.

Anthony made an 'eek' sound, but still tried to talk – he sounded afraid, which disappointed Jade more then she would care to admit. "I-I won't, I mean I will – y-you don't have to worry."

Jade started to get really annoyed, before she heard what George had to say next. "If I hear that she was so much as a little uncomfortable, then you're as good as gone."

He was threatening him on her behalf? "Mr Weasley, can I ask why you are acting this way?" Anthony asked, seeming to gain some normalcy, but his voice still held the tone of fear.

Jade raised an eyebrow, utterly thrown off by the comment and so was George because he said nothing but when he started to talk again it was in a whisper and Jade had to strain her ears to hear him.

"I'd like to know as well."

Jade blinked wondering what on earth that could mean.

**-H-I-S-T-O-R-Y-**

Jade soon realised that balls weren't really Anthony's thing. At all. Of course he had done the customary Champions dance with her, but after that he seemed perfectly okay with sitting around one of the tables with a drink, and calmly surveying the other dancers.

Jade wanted to dance. She had asked him if he wanted to of course, and he had shook his head saying that dancing scared him. Jade was a supportive person and she would remain so, but still looking at the dancing couples made her slightly jealous.

Jade sighed, but Anthony didn't seem to notice, his eyes calmly watching the shoes of the dancers. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Jade asked, feeling the need to at least do some walking.

Anthony just shook his head. "No, go ahead… You don't want me to go with you, do you?" He asked, after a brief pause.

Jade shook her head with a small forced smile. It would be nice… "No, it's okay. Be right back."

Jade didn't want to go back. It was her first ball and she wanted to enjoy it – she liked Anthony and it seemed stupid to let something like this get to her but Jade loved to dance. She enjoyed the movement and how she could just let all of her worries go and just… move.

Jade slowly made her way to the drinks table, trying to decide what she wanted. The green punch did look promising – but Jade wasn't sure if someone had spiked it by now. Surely the Professor's would have stopped whoever would do it? Jade hesitantly reached for the punch, only to be stopped by a tanned hand. Jade pulled back.

"It's been spiked," George said with a wide smile. He was wearing bright purple dress robes, and she had seen Fred in something similar. God, it looked terrible – Jade would never let him wear something like that… if she had a say that is. "By Lee not me."

Jade smiled sheepishly. "Ah, thanks George."

"You look… uh, um – very nice," he choked. Jade was pleased with this, Anthony hadn't really commented on how she looked, and here George Weasley was. Even if it was George – he was still acting very sweet and unlike him. "We match?"

Jade smiled. She was wearing a deep purple dress that was tight around the bodice until it hit her waist, and then it flared out in a wide circle. She was wearing black high-heels not that anyone could see them, but she was so damn short that she felt she deserved them. Her hair was curled and it fell down her back. She was proud of her work and she liked that it was recognised. "We do," Jade nodded her head.

George wrinkled his nose, but had a smile in his bright blue eyes. "I think you pull it off better than me."

Jade put on a fake thoughtful look on her face, but she couldn't hide her smile. "I don't know… The purple does make you look remarkably like Barney the dinosaur."

"Who's Barney the dinosaur?" George asked, curiously.

"Purebloods," Jade said rolling her eyes, her eyes catching Hermione getting spun around by Victor Krum. She sighed again, this time sadly.

George seemed to notice. "Want to dance, milady?" he said with a large mock-bow.

Jade smiled but shook her head. "No, I really-"

Jade didn't get to finish her response because she had been dragged out to the dance floor by George. "I'll kill you," she muttered, as he pulled her in close for the slow song.

George winked at her. "No you won't."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jade asked, placing her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands around her waist.

"I'm just too adorable."

"Right…"

Jade wasn't really happy to say that she forgot about Anthony, and that she spent almost the entire night dancing with George, much to her amazement – and the amazement of the general populace of Hogwarts.

It didn't mean that Jade didn't go off her head at him the very next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**History**

**Year; Fifth Year**

**Moment; Umbridge's Detention**

**Sorry, this has been stuck in my head all day. I just had to write it – I'll get back to your requests the next chapter – oh, and you can give me as many as you want, I will get to them all! **

_I must not tell lies._

It was etched in Jade's hand, and it stung. Jade never really got very many detentions, it was a fact. But there was something about Professor Umbridge that unsettled Jade, as a matter of fact – she would say that she would rather be with a hyper George Weasley then in a room with her! She was unbearable.

It wasn't her fault that Voldemort was back and no one believed her! They should! They were all in danger without even realising it. Jade sighed, and turned the corner, she didn't need to see anyone that would stop to talk to her. She just wanted to go and clean the blood off her hand.

"It works kid, trust me."

Jade's head nervously peered around the corner of the hallway at the sound of his voice. He was the last person she wanted to have to deal with after having detention with Umbridge. But what Jade saw when she looked surprised even her.

There was a small student – Gryffindor obviously, but she seemed to be in first or second year, and she was clutching her hand that seemed to have slightly healed over scars. George Weasley was standing slouched next to her offering her some sort of ointment.

At first, Jade just assumed it was another joke product that he was trying to test on a student, (like she would let him!) But for some reason Jade hung back a bit to hear what they were saying. Hopefully something incriminating.

"It's Murlap Essence, scars practically disappear!" George seemed to be trying to joke, with a sly wink. The little blonde haired girl seemed to blush scarlet – did the poor girl have a crush?

The green-eyed girl took the essence, and opened it – taking a hesitant sniff. She looked back at George unsurely, and he gave an encouraging nod. The girl applied the stuff to her damaged hand – how dare Umbridge punish such a little girl!?

To Jade's immense surprise she didn't turn green, didn't start spouting flower or even turn into a giant bird! No, her hand slowly started to heal straight away. "Told you it'd work didn't I?"

The girl nodded her head brightly, a pink tinge back in her face as she looked up at George adoringly. For once in her life, Jade found herself liking George Weasley. She felt her face soften, he was being… so unlike him, it wasn't funny.

It was… different.

Jade was brought back to her harsh reality with a sharp sting in her hand. Jade looked unsurely at the two conversing Gryffindors, if something that special was needed to heal the girl's hand – then wouldn't she need the same treatment? Did she know where to get that stuff from?

The real question was; could she ask George Weasley for it? The arrogant pig that she never failed to yell at – (Jade still wondered why he continued to talk to her) – that seemed to be kind to first years… Could she ask for some without seeming… stupid?

Jade saw that the two started to walk away from their place – most likely the Gryffindor tower together, and Jade knew if she wanted it she would have to ask now. She couldn't ask in front of other people – she wouldn't!

Without thinking Jade hurriedly turned the corner and walked after the pair, trying not to look like she was rushing, but… "Weasley!" Jade yelled, causing the boy to stumble slightly and turn around with a nervous look on his face. She didn't tell him off that much… did she?

The first year Gryffindor girl turned around confused and looked at her with an expression torn between horror and amazement. Jade only smiled softly at the younger girl. "I swear I didn't do it, Jade."

Jade raised her eyebrow. "You didn't do _what_?"

George froze, a slow small, sheepish smile beginning to grow on his face at Jade's expectant look. "Nothing?"

"You're admitting to not doing anything?"

"Yeah – that's right!"

Jade gave him an odd look, decided at the exact moment that she couldn't tell him about her hand – it was too personal. She didn't want to seem, well, weak. "Never mind, continue with whatever it is you're doing… I'm just going… back to the tower."

George seemed incisive for a split second as Jade waved with two fingers and went to turn around. "But the tower is _this_ way."

Jade paused for a second before turning around to look at George. "Oh? Yeah, I uh – was taking the long way around."

"Curfews' in half an hour, that'll take you over an hour… why don't you walk, back with m- us?" George asked with a cheekily grin, that Jade found much too attractive for her own good.

Jade blinked for a second, many ideas that seemed likely for not walking back with him spun in her head, each more unlikely than the last. Finally Jade realised she had no choice – she didn't want to get into trouble again. "Alright."

George seemed stunned for a moment, like he was unsure of himself for a moment. Jade just walked up to the two, and they resumed walking – Jade standing next to the Gryffindor girl – who was in turn standing between her and George.

This was when Jade realised something – this was the first real conversations, sans any yelling that she had with the boy. "Excuse me, are you the Jade Potter?"

Jade looked down at the smaller girl, which was amazing, and smiled. "Yeah I am."

"Do you, you really think that You-Know-Who is back?" The girl asked, her voice straight forward.

Jade blinked at the bluntness of it all. "Yes, he is. I saw him."

"And you didn't die," the girl said with awe.

"I am the girl-who-lived," Jade said with some amusement.

"What's that?" The girl's curious voice asked. "Is that b-blood on your hand?"

Jade snatched her hand to her face, she had almost forgotten about the slight sting and the drying blood around the cuts. Jade smiled slightly. "Oh it's ah-"

Before she knew it George was in front of her and tugging at her hand, inspecting it closely. "Hey! Weasley, you can't just-!" Jade said her voice rising.

"Shut up," George said bluntly, causing Jade to stop talking, blinking back stupid tears at how rude he was being. She wasn't used to it at all. "You should have just said. Bloody Umbridge."

Before Jade could respond, George was practically smothering her wounds with the essence, after cleaning up the dried blood with a wave of his wand. He kept muttering small things under his breath, which Jade only caught snippets of.

"Bloody Umbrigde… She'll get what's…. Prank…. No too tame…. Can't believe… Must not tell lies?"

"George?" Jade said, her voice trembling slightly with what she was going to say. George looked up at the sound of her voice, his dark mutterings stopping momentarily. "I-I am a Prefect, and I u-um, would like to say that… thank you for helping people with their, uh, problems."

George winked at her with this adorable half-smile. "No problem, Potter."

Jade hesitated slightly, not knowing if she should continue. George dropped her hand – that seemed to be slightly healed and gestured for her to move forward but Jade remained planted on the ground. "I want you to ask me to do something."

"Oh?" George asked her with growing interest.

Jade trembled slightly, before realising who she was. "I need you to give her hell. Make it a living hell for her here."

George's grin lit up his entire face, his eyes growing bright, and his smile showed off his white teeth. Jade blinked – slightly stunned, when had this annoyance gotten so… attractive? "Whatever you wish, my lady!"

Jade felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

_****I will be taking any requests for moments between the two if you guys want to send me one in a review! :) ****_

**Year; **_Third Year_

**Moment; **_Dealing with Boggarts._

**POV**. Remus Lupin.

**Idea From; **_KyuubiChild717_

There was one thing that Remus Lupin had been looking forward to ever since he took the role of the DADA teacher. That was getting to know his best mates daughter – Jade Potter.

Jade looked allot like her mother, in fact if it wasn't for the black hair she would look absolutely nothing like James! But this was alright with Remus, even if it was like a painful memory looking at the girl. He owed it to her to be able to be in her life now.

Dare he say it, that he had been looking forward to it. Remus had decided that for his first lessons he'd be going over things for the older students, so that they'd know where they were at in terms of their learning. This was when he got the first major surprise of the year.

He'd decided to go with Boggarts – what the third years were learning with the fifth-year Gryffindor students. It shouldn't be anything particularly hard for them, more of a relaxing class, actually.

He called up Fred Weasley, and the boy walked up with a smirk and a look in his eyes that reminded him of James. The boy's twin, George – he thought, reminded him a bit of Sirius. The – no, it wasn't a fitting description.

"Alright, on the count of three, Mr Weasley."

Fred raised his wand arm, with arrogance that came with being popular and knowing it. The Boggart burst out of the wardrobe. It quickly assumed the shape of a young girl... Jade Potter!? Fred's greatest fear was James thirteen year old daughter!?

The boggart looked very angry. "Go away Weasley! You're pathetic! I'm going to marry _Ron_, get over it!"

Fred looked stunned before his twin banished it into the cupboard. The class was silent before a boy with dreadlocks – Lee shouted. "You're not Fred! You're _George_!"

Fred – no, _George_ shrugged his shoulders trying to appear indifferent, but Remus knew otherwise. He used to be James Potter's best friend after all – he hadn't known how many times he'd seen that look in his eye when he had been told something crushing by Lily. Lupin was just confused.

~~1!~~

Soon the time had come for, Remus's third year Gryffindor class. Remus hadn't really looked into George's odd boggart yet, mainly because he simply hadn't had the time, but he was planning to ask that night from Professor McGonagall.

That was if all didn't reveal itself to him during this class. Remus watched as the children came into the room, he noted that Jade was with a bushy haired girl, and a red-haired boy that had to be a Weasley. Could this be Ron?

Remus quickly explained the class and showed them the correct wand-movement. He learnt that the girl with Jade was Hermione Granger and she was extremely bright, and the red haired boy was indeed Ron Weasley.

Remus promised himself to keep an eye on that boy. One by one he called the students up, getting the normal things, monsters, spiders, mummies... When Jade went to the boggart he wanted to stop her but something stopped him.

Curiosity. It was his weakness – it was _always_ his weakness.

Little Jade, looking painfully like her mother walked up to the boggart with confidence – this was a different type of confidence. The type that came with being comfortable with who they were as a person. She was so much like Lily it was almost painful.

For a moment, he wondered how Severus reacts towards Jade. Was he overly mean, or overly nice… or did he just simply ignore her?

The shape changed to... one of the Weasley twins? Fred? George? It was most likely...

"Jade! Jade! I'm going to badger you _forever_!" The boggart cried happily. Jade looked panicked. "Jade, do you like pink hair? _Jaaade_!"

Remus was even more confused.

~!1!~

"Professor McGonagall?" Remus asked leaning over to talk to the woman at the head table that night at dinner.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus hesitated slightly. "Is there something... between George Weasley and Jade Potter?"

The Professor smiled thinly, covering her blatant amusement quite badly. "You could liken it to James and Lily."

Lupin's lips twitched slightly, feeling sorry for his bold best friend's daughter. "I see..."

"History has a funny way of repeating itself... Doesn't it?" Professor Dumbledore interrupted, his eyes twinkling.

Remus chuckled and looked down at Jade at the Gryffindor table; his eyes quickly darted to Severus to see he was disgusted to the turn of the Professor's conversation. They had taken it in turn to gossip and place bets on when the two would get together.

Remus shook his head and realized that teachers were just as bad – if not worse than the students were. This thought helped him place a bet on the Twin's final year, and Jade's fifth for them to get together.

"Leave me alone, you… arrogant prick!" Jade Potter screamed from her place at the table, and Remus's head snapped in her direction almost instantly. The hall went quite to listen to the two fighting Gryffindors.

"Come on, it was funny!" George defended himself with a large smile, winking at a few people around him.

"He's only a first year! You made him cry! You're disgusting!" Jade yelled her voice gaining three octaves, and her extremely pale skin heated up to a scary red.

"Come on Jay!"

"Don't you dare call me that!? That is not my freaking name! Weasley get it right!" Remus was forcibly reminded when James gave Lily the nickname 'Lils' and 'Lily-Flower' in their fourth year.

"Come on Potter, let loose!" George joked.

Jade screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration before matching away with one last sentence. "You are the most terrible person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

Remus winced as the girl stormed out of the room, Ron and Hermione not a few steps behind her. Yes, this girl was defiantly Lily Evans daughter.

"Crazy that one!" Fred called, with good-humour. Everything was quite for a minute before chatter broke out again.

Remus's eyes were on George and Fred Weasley who were smiling and laughing heartily with the other Gryffindors. But Remus had been though something similar to this with James so he knew what to look for.

He saw the slightly crestfallen look on George's face; he saw the slumped shoulders at the worded blow. Remus saw the hesitance with he said something. He saw Fred's hand put on George's shoulder at random intervals', although he wasn't sure if it was comforting or telling him not to go after her.

James always had to learn his lessons the hard way – and George seemed the same, because he got out of his seat and quickly made his way out of the hall. The hall went quiet again, before Lee Jordan called out; "Sucker for punishment that one!"

The hall laughed and continued on with their dinner. "It's so similar it's almost frightening."

"I will agree with you there Mr Lupin," Professor McGonagall said with a wary sigh. "I thought I'd gotten rid of all your antics for good!"

Remus laughed with good humour. "Well… This time I believe that it's Lily's fault really."

"A nice change I believe," Professor Dumbledore said with good humour. "Although, I'd have to bet that they won't have a relationship until at least Jade's seventh year."

"Why'd you say so Professor?" Professor Sprout asked eager to get more leeway in the bet.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Jade needs some time to mature as well."

"She'd quite mature… But I'll say Miss Potter's sixth year," Sprout said, resolutely. "What about you Professor Snape?"

Severus glared at the teachers placing a betting pool, coldly. "I do not have the time to waste on such… feverous tasks."

"Come on Severus," Dumbledore said merrily. "Join in."

Snape glared at him. "I do not believe they will 'get together' as you all so ebulliently put it."

Remus just shook his head. Some things just never change, it was for sure. His eyes glided back to the Gryffindor table that held so many memories and at Fred Weasley, thinking about how alike he and his twin looked.

He felt pity for Jade – he truly did. But his mouth twitched upwards to a happy smirk, he really couldn't wait to see how history was going to repeat itself again.


	7. Chapter 7

**History**

**Year: Seventh Year**

**Moment: Ear Lost**

**Idea By; **_**NihilityChild **_

Jade hadn't liked the plan to have seven people dress up as her, just so she could get to the burrow unharmed. Hell, she had hated the idea. She had loathed it. But everyone else had seemed keen on the idea, and they wanted to keep her safe. Jade had allowed them to do it – because as Fred said, she really didn't have a choice.

It had been fine, she was going with Hagrid and they had left easily, but something terrible had happened. Voldemort knew that she was leaving, he knew and he sent Death Eaters after them. Thankfully because of the plan, they didn't know which one Jade was.

But he had figured it out – when Hedwig had taken a killing curse for her. Her poor baby bird… Jade berley managed to get back to the burrow with her life. And then that lead her to being here, in the kitchen with Professor Lupin, waiting for everyone to get back.

"So…" He was saying, although Jade was only partially listening – much too worried about the wealth fare of her friends. "Anything going on between you and George yet?"

He was trying to lighten the atmosphere – it wasn't working. "No," Jade scowled.

Remus opened his mouth no doubt about saying something along the lines of 'he seems to really care about you' like Sirius always had. Jade didn't want to hear it though. But before anything else could be exchanged the entire house was in a flurry.

Mrs Weasley burst into the kitchen, tears streaming down her face, her hands panicking throwing everything around in search for something. "Molly what's happened?" Remus asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her down.

Jade was on the other side of Mrs Weasley in a second, with a worried look on her face. Mrs Weasley sniffed. "I-it's George, h-he was h-hit with a c-cutting curse and h-he…"

Remus awkwardly tried to comfort Mrs Weasley and Jade felt herself go pale, paler than her already snow white skin. Then Jade realised what she had said and her eyes widened with horror. Without so much as a sound Jade left the room, and was practically running into the room where everyone else was seated.

Jade looked around to see that it was indeed George laying on the couch, groaning in pain and clutching where his left ear was, and Jade could see the blood coming out of the cracks in his fingers. He had Kinglsey there, trying to clean him up – and Fred was next to him – the worry on his face made Jade want to cry.

Everyone was worried, everyone was panicked. "Where's Jade?" Jade heard Ron ask worriedly. Jade wanted to go in a comfort them all but she was rooted in horror by the doorway.

Jade watched as George shot up from his spot despite the pain he must have been in – ignoring the glares and started to look around worriedly. Jade saw something horrible in that moment – he had lost an ear, all because of her. He had lost an ear and he was still more worried about where she was.

He… had grown up so much without her realising it. Without her even wanting to even acknowledge it.

"I'm right here," Jade said stepping in the room and glaring at George. "Y-you lie back down."

George relaxed back down on the chair. Hermione practically threw herself at Jade with a hug; Jade hugged her back but carefully pried her off of her, and made her way so she was next to Fred in front of George. Fred nodded his head at her with a small smile.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked him softly.

"I lost an ear – but I'm holey now get it? _Saint-like_."

"Oh Merlin…" Jade shook her head. "He lost his sense of humour."

George chuckled. "I never had a really good one."

Jade shook her head, hesitantly brushing some of his hair out of his eyes to check his temperature. George closed his bright blue eyes carefully, and Jade smiled slightly. He would be alright. "What happened to you?" Kingsley asked.

Jade didn't withdraw her hand from George's face but she answered him softly. "He came after me in about ten minutes. Hedwig gave me away, she… she took the killing curse for me and they kind of ruined the bike we had to crash land but… everything went alright after that."

Right at that moment George opened his eyes, horror in them and Mrs Weasley burst into the room with the necessary things to clean his ear area. Jade shuffled back to let Mrs Weasley in, retracting her hand from George's face – she didn't miss the disappointment in his eyes... But Mrs Weasley just handed the stuff to Jade with a watery smile.

Jade felt confused, but she took it without complaint and started to clean some of the blood away despite how queasy it made her feel. She was made up of stronger stuff then this. "I'm sorry," Jade muttered, clearing the blood away from the hole in the side of his head.

The others had started up a conversation about what had happened to all of them, but Jade's attention was on George. George frowned. "Why?"

"It's my fault – really, I'm so sorry-"

"Oh, shut up," George groaned and Jade stopped talking, slightly surprised. "You didn't cut my ear off did you?"

"You were protecting me," Jade pointed out, holding the cloth to where his ear should be to stop the blood-flow.

George rolled his eyes. "I did it so I could look at your boobs."

Jade flushed red, with a growing sense of annoyance. Jade pressed the cloth closer to his face, and reached up with her other hand and pinched his cheek. "Ow!"

George rubbed the growing red mark on his cheek, with his other arm, wincing in pain and Jade felt slightly bad about hurting him even more than he already was. "What was that for?"

"You were being disgusting!"

George chuckled painfully. "Sorry for offending you Miss Potter."

Jade shook her head. "Just… heal."


	8. Chapter 8

**History**

**Year; **_Fifth Year_

**Moment; **_A conversation_

**Idea By; **_Guest_

**Sirius POV**

Sirius watched as his young god-daughter argued her way through dinner and it amazed him how much she reminded him of Lily. Lily the spitfire that never seemed to have a problem throwing a wrench in his and James's best plans. She even looked almost exactly like Lily had, down to the last freckle on her nose – the only difference would have to be Jade's hair colour. It would be hard for him to tell them apart, especially with their attitudes…

"Pass me the gravy, love?" George asked with a twinkle in his eye that reminded him painfully of James. How he missed his old friend. Jade's green eyes twitched violently, like she was thinking of throwing herself over the table and strangling him. And knowing her mother like Sirius did, he wouldn't put it past Jade – because in their fourth year, Lily had done just that.

Suddenly Jade smiled sweetly, much to Fred and George's confusion. "Of course," Jade said her voice sweet and innocent and instantly Sirius knew something funny would happen. And he was completely right. She grabbed the gravy and made to hand it to him but before he could grab it she dumped it on his face and hair. Sirius couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"_Ow_!"

Jade just held her head up high, standing up hurriedly. "Don't call me that! You are the simplest minded idiot I know! Merlin!" With a huff she stormed away from the table, and Fred and George soon followed to clean George up.

Sirius blinked and looked over to his left and Remus's sighing face. "They're… so much like them it… scary."

Remus nodded his head, and whispered back. "It's… quite exact."

"I bet ten gallons, that they're together by Jade's seventh year," Sirius said with a smirk.

Remus sighed. "Sirius, you can't just bet on that," he said sternly. Sirius blinked and looked at Remus. There was something akin to, guilt? On his face.

"…You've already made a bet haven't you?"

"I refuse to answer that question," Remus said stubbornly, turning to look at the pink-haired Tonks.

"You have?" Sirius said incredulously. He hadn't expected Moony of all people to make a bet. Hell, he wouldn't even bet on Lily and James! All he did was shake his head whilst Sirius had gone around making bets and winning allot of money.

"Just a small one," Remus said with guilt. Sirius laughed. Tonks leaned over so she was closer to Remus and Remus back away slightly, causing Tonks to frown before smiling again. Sirius sighed slightly, he had a young attractive woman – even though it was Sirius's cousin, going after him and he still did nothing.

Damn it, Moony was an idiot.

"I bet ten gallons on this year!" Tonks said excitedly.

Sirius grinned grabbing a random bit of parchment form nowhere and started to write down the information. "Anyone else?" Sirius asked loudly, easily falling back into old habits.

"Sixth year," Moody said grumpily. Sirius grinned and jotted him down.

"Arthur, Molly?" Sirius asked eagerly and Mr Weasley just shook his head, and Mrs Weasey just looked horrified by the very thought of a bet.

"I bet on this year," Ron said nodding his head, ignoring Hermione's surprised and horrified look. "What?"

Sirius snickered and wrote it down. "Any reason, may I ask?" he asked the red-haired best friend of Jade's.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno…"

Sirius sighed and Ginny decided it was time for her to speak up. "I say never, I love my brother but Jade hates him."

"Ah," Sirius said in a knowing voice. "Just wait until she kisses him, because she will – it all changes then."

"Aren't you meant to be her Godfather?" Ginny asked dubiously.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders at the slight dig. "I'm being realistic here kid."

"That's already happened, and Jade still – oh wait, I wasn't meant to say that!"

Hermione hit Ron over the back of his head with her spoon. "Ronald! What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Ow!" Ron moaned rubbing his sore head. "Seriously, just _wait_."

"She will kill you slowly, I hope you know that!" Hermione said in a huff.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sirius said, his fatherly side finally starting to come out. "They've already done what?"

The kids in the room were silent, and the adults looked at each other with amusement. "That's much better," Ginny muttered, bussing herself with her peas.

Sirius on the other hand was frozen not sure what he should do. "This is wonderful Arthur! Jade can really be our daughter soon!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here," Sirius said in a panic.

"You were just placing bets on when they'd get together, Sirius," Moony added dryly, looking like he found amusement in Sirius's plight.

"That was before- before this happened!" Sirius said his eyes wide and panicked. "What if, what if – oh Merlin, James is going to kill me!"

Sirius suddenly shot out of his seat, a horrified look still planted on his face. "I need to go and kill him, that's the only answer!"

"Sit back down, Sirius," Moony said, sighing. "He's only a seventeen… year…old…_boy_…"

Sirius's horrified eyes doubled in intensity, and they meet Remus's own ones of growing terror. They both nodded in union.

"The boy must... get a _stern_ talking to," Remus finally decided standing up from his seat.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes, he must die."

Moony hesitated slightly, but nodded his head. "Alright, we can threaten to kill him."

The two best friends quickly exited the room to go and find the twins. They left a stunned crowed of people…. "Well," Ginny said slowly. "That escalated quickly."

And Hermione continued to hit Ronald over the head for the next few hours before Jade could come and finish the task for him, although, Jade's method would always remain more cruel. Because the fact still held – Ron had set Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on his older brother because he had wasted all of the gravy.

"I regret nothing, Hermione," Ron muttered, thinking off all the ways they would kill George. For gravy – he would do anything.

**WWWW**

Sirius and Remus ran around the house in a tizzy trying to find the twins, not once thinking to check the room that the twins were meant to be staying in. "Remus, Sirius? What are you two doing?"

Sirius froze trying to pry a painting off the wall for no particular reason and Remus dropped a vase. Jade was standing there like she was questioning everything she had ever believed to be true about them. She brushed some of her black hair behind her ear – in an oddly remaining way of James.

"Well Jade, you see… we're redecorating?" Sirius asked with a weak smile. Remus shot him a look that plainly told him that he was an idiot.

"Do you know where Fred and… George are, Jade?" Moony asked waving his wand to fix the vase he had dropped. Jade watched the small bit of magic slowly, her eyebrow raising.

"In their room, I would presume?"

Sirius nodded his head, fixing the horrible painting back on the wall. "Well, we just have to go and have a quick chat with the boys. We'll see you soon Jade."

Jade nodded her head, with confusion. "Wait! Have you seen Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes, I believe that there in the kitchen – something about a spoon," Sirius said flippantly, and Jade looked even more confused as she walked away.

Sirius caught Remus's eye and they both nodded their heads and made their way to the twins' room, when they got to the door they both didn't even bother to knock instead choosing just to walk in. Sirius burst into the room to see that Fred and George were sitting on the floor – looking like they were having a very serious conversation.

They both looked up with a slight amount of surprise as Sirius catapulted himself into the room, Remus following behind at a more sedate pace. Everyone froze upon seeing each other like they all weren't exactly sure about what was happening. Sirius was the first to talk.

"You like Jade?" He asked with crazed eyes pointing at the twin he thought was George. 'George' frowned and pointed at the other twin – who, if Sirius could look closely had bits of gravy in his hair still.

"Uh… Yeah – maybe," George said nervously.

"You touch her, we kill you. You hurt her, we kill you. You make her uncomfortable? We kill you. Oh, and if you make her upset, guess what?"

"You'll kill me?" George asked slowly, and Sirius nodded his head cheerfully. Remus just sighed but was nodding his head with Remus.

George huffed. "It's not like she'd go near me with a ten-foot pole anyway."

Fred punched his shoulder lightly. "Hey, she wouldn't touch you with a twenty-foot pole."

George snorted. "Real comforting."

Sirius looked back at Remus slowly, something didn't seem right to him… Sirius sighed – not quite sure what he was doing and he sat down net to George, whilst Remus sat down next to Fred.

"With girls like Jade, you need to be mature, show her that you aren't bullies," Sirius said, causing George and Fred to look absolutely shocked at the turn of the conversation.

"She probably thinks your funny," Moony said slowly, like he was remembering something. "But don't mock people around her."

Sirius nodded his head. "Just don't touch her in any way."

George nodded his head with growing confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

**History**

**Year; Fifth Year**

**Moment; Jealously**

**Idea By; InspiringClaw**

He was acting differently, Jade had decided. He wasn't pranking people – from what she could see. He stopped bulling the first years – when she could see him at least, and he stopped throwing himself at her at every chance he could get.

Jade wanted to know why. Normally Jade figured she could just chalk it up to him growing up but Jade knew George Weasley – she had been around him for more than she could ever want to. So she knew he couldn't possibly be growing up. He was _George Weasley_ of course.

Jade didn't know what to think – so far this year she had been doing almost exactly the opposite of what she usually did. So why couldn't George Weasley? Because he simply was _George Weasley_? Why couldn't she stop thinking about _him_?

"Potter! Pay attention!" Snape snapped, stalking up to her work station. Too late Jade realised that her cauldron was bubbling over because she had forgot to stop stirring.

"Sorry, Professor I-"

"Save it Potter, this idiocy isn't what I expected from you," he said this coldly, with narrowed eyes. Jade heard Draco snicker from the other side of the room and she had to not glare at him. Professor Snape was one of Jade's hardest Professors. Most of the time he was content to ignore her, sometimes he seemed to be happy over her potion ability and lastly he was angry with her when she did something Jade would term as stupid.

She could never win with him. Jade bowed her head, choosing not to say anything. Snape's lip curled angrily. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your incompetence, and I want a twenty-inch essay on the properties of moonstone."

"Yes, sir."

**LLLLLL**

Jade was curled on an armchair her legs tucked under her body, her potions textbook propped up on her legs, and a library book on potions ingredients opened on the table in front of her. Her hand poised over her muggle notebook taking notes on the properties of Moonstone.

The common room was almost empty except for Fred and George Weasley sitting on the couches, talking to her two roommates Lavender and Pavarti and one Dean Thomas. And there was a few second years playing exploding snap in the corner of the room of course.

Jade paused to write down some more notes for her potions essay, pausing only to glare over at George Weasley – because Jade figured that it was really all his fault to begin with. She had been thinking of him when she messed up – so it was his fault by proxy. Only to be surprised that Lavender Brown was hanging off George Weasley and laughing.

In surprise Jade just stared, who on earth found George Weasley of all people funny? Why the hell would George even bother talking to Lavender of all people, she was dreadfully boring and so very stereotypical. But then again, George was just annoying.

Jade hadn't been all that aware that she had been staring for quite a long time, until Fred came up behind her, his elbows resting on the back of the chair above her head. "One might think your jealous Princess."

Jade snorted and focused her eyes back on her textbook. "Of Lavender Brown? That _twithead_?"

Fred chuckled lightly at her wording. "One day you're gonna have to teach me all your insults."

Jade rolled her eyes, and wrote down the time that you should harvest Moonstoon. Fred picked up her notebook ("Hey!") and started to flick threw all the pages, ignoring Jade, whilst he whistled.

"This is boring," Fred said bluntly. "Why are you writing about Moonstone? Where are the secret love confessions, and murder plots?"

Jade glared at him and then at George and Lavender for good measure. "I accidently exploded my cauldron in potions, and this is to make up the grade. Of course I wouldn't keep my murder plots where people could _see_ them you dunderhead."

"We can't have you falling behind," Fred said mockingly, waving the notebook in front of Jade's face – reminding her, why she didn't like the Weasley twins, at all.

"Of course not," Jade snapped reaching for the notebook only for it to be yanked out of her reach. Jade raised her eyebrow at the smug boy and held her hand out like she expected him to hand the book over. Fred just shook his head.

"Fred," Jade said warningly. "Give me my damn book back."

"I don't think I will," Fred said with a wicked grin, walking over back to his seat next to his brother – who didn't so much as glance up at him, his new posse of her year mates did. Jade stared at him for a few moments, not really processing what had happened, but when she did her eyes widened with annoyance.

Jade slammed her book shut loudly, managing to gain attention from everyone – the few people it might be – in the common room. Jade dropped the book on the table and stalked over to the five students. Almost automatically George shrunk back in his seat, like he was expecting her to lash out at him.

It made Jade pause for a minute; she wasn't that bad was she? Nevertheless Jade continued on her way, completely ignoring George. "Give me my book."

"What'cha going to give me for it?" Fred asked cheekily.

Jade's eye twitched violently. "I won't report you for theft?"

Fred frowned. "Come on Jade, I think you need to lighten up!"

Jade frowned. "I do not need to '_lighten_ _up'_."

That was when _Lavender _decided it was time to interject her two-cents worth, Jade noticed that the other girls hand was wrapped around George's arm. Jade's eye twitched. "Come on Jade, it's just a book!"

Jade had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying anything to rude to the older girl. George was frowning. "Eh, just give it to her Fred."

Jade blinked in surprise, but Fred – not seemingly taking it to heart threw the book at her. Numbly Jade caught it with her right hand, looking at George like he was an exotic animal. George nodded his head at her and turned to talk to Lavender again.

For some reason, Jade didn't want to see this happening. She high as hell didn't even want to consider the idea of George Weasley, but then again – she would really be saving him from Lavender wouldn't she?

"George?" Jade asked, trying to keep her voice at a steady rate. George's head whipped in her direction his face screaming the word, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could… ah… buy some of those ear things off you?" Jade asked saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Extendable ears?" George asked perking up and Jade nodded as eager as she could. What on earth was she even doing? Hadn't she in all honesty, exploded at him with the idea of his 'joke shop'? Now she wanted to buy things from it – was she insane?

"I need some for uh, this thing, and I was wondering if I could give you… I dunno five gallons for a couple or something?" Jade asked, slowly, trying to form a proper reason to why she could possibly want them for.

"What could perfect Miss Potter possibly need them for?" Fred asked wickedly, like he knew exactly why she asked for them. Jade's glare could have melted death. George then looked between the two – where her classmates just looked at her dumbfounded… And that was it!

"If you must know," Jade said working hard to make her voice grudging. "I want to spy on Ron and Hermione."

The five other Gryffindors just blinked at her owlishly – like it was the stupidest idea they'd ever heard. "I'm almost afraid to ask why," Dean muttered. "But… I'm a Gryffindor, so, why Jade?"

Jade threw a large grin and a wink at Dean, completely missing the glare George threw at Dean at the same time. So she was completely confused by his terrified face, but she continued on. "Well, Dean," Dean flinched again causing Jade's eyebrow to rise. "I want to get them together – trust me it will work. So… Can I get them?"

"Sure," George said with a grin. "I'll go get them now!"

"Wait!" Jade almost shouted and George froze, looking at her strangely. She wasn't being left with these people. "Uhm, I'll go with you?"

"You will?" George and Lavender asked in union completely shocked.

Jade nodded her head. "Just want to uh, see if you have anything else that'll help?"

Fred snickered and Jade glared at him heatedly, and Lavender looked like she could kill her if given the chance.

What the hell was she getting herself into? What was she doing? And why the hell was she now following the slightly confused George Weasley up the staircase to his room? Why had she said what she did?

Jade was absolutely confused by what she was doing. Jade slowly followed George into his room, bracing herself for the messiest room she could ever see, only to be mildly surprised. The room was mainly clean, save the socks thrown about and the mess of books on Lee Jorden's desk. Jade looked over to the twins' part of the room, after spotting a few 'questionable' posters above Lee's bed.

Their desks were covered with small bits of paper, all covered in random scribbles. Jade watched George open his trunk and started to look through it. Jade just stood their awkwardly, waiting. Finally George found those stupid ears, and pulled them out with a massive grin. Slowly, Jade eyed the fleshy ears.

Jade smiled, and George's smile seemed to widen tentatively. "How much do you want for them?" Jade asked slowly.

George shook he head. "First two free…_If_ you let me help?"

Jade blinked, wondering what on earth he would want to do that for. Why did he care about his younger brother and his best friend's relationship? Why did he have to catch her out on her lie? Did he know she was lying because she didn't want him around Lavender… Why didn't she want him around Lavender again?

"Alright," Jade said with a weak smile. "I just you know – want to see what they're like together, you know, without me there."

George nodded his head eagerly, and Jade wondered if he really knows the reason she wanted them. Or was he just using this as an excuse to annoy her? Thinking about it, that probably was it. With a groan, Jade for the twentieth time wondered why she was here. "Alright, they're both by the lake, I think… I'm not sure. We need to find them first."

George nodded his head and turned his back to her, rummaging through his trunk again. Nervously Jade took a step forward, and peered over his shoulder at the mess. "What are you doing?" Jade asked, against her better thinking.

"I have a way to find them," George said, a smirk in his voice. "Aha!" he said in triumph, pulling out an old piece of paper and offering it to Jade. Jade took the old parchment and looked at it, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's an old piece of parchment?" Jade said, feeling quite stupid.

George grinned, a lopsided grin that made butterflies flutter in her stomach. Jade squashed the feeling violently. "It's not just a piece of parchment; it's the secret to my success."

Jade raised her eyebrow sceptically, and turned the paper over and saw nothing. "You've had pretty limited success then."

George grabbed his wand off the closest bed to him – which to Jade's surprise was actually made. George pointed his wand at the paper – making Jade think he was going to curse her, or maybe charm her hair colour again. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Instantly, ink ran across the paper, transforming it into a fancy piece of paper. Jade read the fancy scrawl at the top. "Musers Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs proudly present to you the Marauders map?" Jade read flicking the folded parchment open, seeing a map of the entire school. "Is this a map of the entire school?"

Nervously George answered her. "Yeah, every hidden corridor."

Jade looked up to George in surprise. Torn between amazement about how amazing it was, and telling him he should hand it in. But then again, with Umbridge around, Jade was glad that it was George that had it. Even if he probably didn't use it for the right means. George slid in next to Jade to point at a moving dot on the map, which read 'Ronald Weasley.'

"It tells you where everyone in the castle is," George said, losing a small amount of his nervousness. But then there was still a large amount in unease in his voice. "What do you think?"

Jade was frozen; she didn't know how to react. "Its…It's… amazing…!"

George froze, apparently pleased with Jade's response. "How did you even manage to get this? Did you steal it off the Headmaster?"

George put his hand over his heart, with a playful hurt look in his eyes. "I'm shocked and appalled you think we would steal from the Headmaster!"

Jade simply raised an eyebrow, unable to hide the small smile appearing on her face. "Well, it _is_ you two we're talking about."

George actually laughed at her; it was strangely nice to have an actual conversation with him. He was funny when he wasn't irritating the hell out of her, and actually acting his age. Jade… might actually like him, a little – or at least stand him.

"Well, when Fred and I, Ickle-Firsties at the time, innocent to the ways of the word," Jade snorted, rolling her eyes at the thought. George ginned and amended what he was saying. "More innocent then we are now anyway, when we got sent to Flitch's office for – uh, something. Anyway, he had to leave for uh- some reason and we took this from his drawer. It took us forever to figure out how to use it."

Jade nodded her head, ignoring that fact that he glossed over what had to be two pranks of theirs. "This is, well, it's amazing! The headmaster should probably have it but… it's still _amazing_."

George shrugged his shoulders. "So you want to start Ron and Hermione hunting, milady?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I guess."

May Merlin have mercy on her soul.


	10. Important AN Plz Read!

**This is an Authors Note Of HITIUS.**

I hate it when Authors do this, and I promised myself that I never would, but I feel the need to inform you all of something. I'm giving up FanFiction.

I said I'd never give up, I liked writting too much. It was a release, and I thought I had the most amazing readers that were always so supportive. So i'm so very sorry for doing this to you all. I never thought I'd do this, so I'm so very bloody sorry to all of you that liked or even loved any of my stories. I'll leave them up, I might come back to them one day - but not one soon, I don't think.

Hopefully I will continue, after I've cooled off a bit.

I just can't do it anymore. And I'm so bloody sorry about it. But I can't even type straight right now, let alone think of plot and keeping characters in character.

I've been lucky when I havn't gotten any flamers, and I shouldn't let them get to me. I've gotten a few, but none of them even made sense. I said I'd never let it get to me, but I let someone do that.

I was told that all my stories were shit, that I'm a terrible writer, and all of my stories suck. I've been called mean, immature, told I only recive pitty reviews/Favourites/Follows, that I shouldn't bother because I have no talent, I write garbage, I'm the worst writer on , I don't deserve to be alowed on this site, that being 17 dosn't count as an excuse to having a few small errors, and that I have a terrible attutide.

I'm not doing this for attention, and I will say that I got quite rude back, but after having that drilled in me for the last day that I should give up and save people from having to read the shit I write. I can't do it. I just _can't, _not anymore_._

I have enough problems at home, I have dancing compititions to attend (The season In Australia has started again.), and I don't need to waste any more tears over this.

I'm really sorry, I love Fanfiction and writing, and it's the last thing I wanted to do, giving it up.

But I can't, I'm so sorry.

I just _can't._

I hope that I can come back to reading and writing on this site again some time soon.

Till then.

~Akari-Chan'96


	11. Chapter 11

**History**

**Year; Fifth Year**

**Moment; Just like Mum**

**Idea by; 917brat**

**Severus Snape POV**

Severus Snape knew that he was in a complicated situation, and it was all for Lily. His Lily. The girl that he'd fallen in love with, the woman that he wanted to marry one day – before she died. This was all to protect all that he had left of her – her daughter.

Jade Potter was the spitting image of a younger Lily minus the red hair, and that in itself was painful for him. He disliked even sparing the girl a glance, because she reminded him of what he's lost, what he could never have.

But he'd still protect her from the shadows, for Lily. Everything he did was for Lily. He risked his life for a girl that would not, could not ever love him the same way he loved her. Severus often wondered if any of this was even worth it.

He was sitting in the back of the room in Black's old house, not very sure why he was still sitting there. He was just sitting there, staring at Jade Potter transfixed, trying to piece together why he was willing to risk his life for this girl. This… child.

She could have been his, Severus mused. Jade could have easily been his daughter if it wasn't for Potter. James Potter – Severus inwardly seethed. How he hated the man, even in death, James had always had everything he wanted.

Lily, and a family with _Lily_.

Severus remained still as he watched Jade interact with those around her. Pausing in her happy façade for only a few minutes to yell at George Weasley. George Weasley… He was a shoe-in for James Potter, just without the black-hair.

It made him hate George Weasley with a passion, the passion that he would have hated Jade with if she didn't look so much like her mother. Jade was just like her mother, a spitting image, she had the attitude and even the friendships to prove it. Jade was a mini-Lily.

"Just turn Hermione's hair back, come on George! How old are you!?" Jade was yelling pointing at the grinning red-haired boy. Severus rolled his eyes at the boy's very obvious attempts to get her to recognise him.

He had the problem that he'd only been recognised for his pranks, liked for being a bully. He assumed that Jade would like him for the same reason that everyone else did. Not Jade though, that wouldn't work with Jade. She was too much like Lily, and Lily never did like bullies.

Severus resisted the urge to sigh and alert the others to his presence. For reasons unknown to him, he continued to watch. "Come on Jade, it's a laugh!"

"It is not!" Jade fired back. "Now's not the time for your childish…. Your childish…!?"

"My childish what?" George asked with amusement.

"Immaturity!" Jade snapped back throwing her arms up, in an oddly remints of what Potter did when he was annoyed. Severus glared at the offending arms.

"My childish immaturity?" George asked, his voice confused but there was a huge smile on his face. "That doesn't make sense, love."

"Don't call me that!" Jade screeched. Severus winced, resisting the urge to run out of the room screaming like a little girl, like he would have done if that was really Lily. Jade was Lily, so much like Lily…

"They act so much like Lily and James," Sirius Black – that bastard, should have been kissed…. He was sitting there in amusement, a far-away look in his eyes. Like he too was thinking of a better time, a time with his best friend.

Black would see James Potter in the idiotic Weasley boy.

"What!?" Jade screamed and Severus swore he saw Lily in that moment. It almost had him on his feet, but his brain, his mind, he knew it had to be a trick. Lily was gone. Forever.

Black nodded his head brightly. Severus glared at him hatefully, wishing that black would suffer though more pain. Like he did. "Mmmhmm, Lily was always telling James off for his pranks. Always. We all knew Lily liked the though, after all, she wouldn't have married him if she didn't."

Jade's jaw had dropped to the ground and George looked thoughtful, he could practically see the ideas forming in his mind. Did Black not see what he was doing? The ideas he had brought forth in the boys mind? Of course he did, Severus scowled, Black was like that.

He would set up James and Lily, his Lily. He would set up George Weasley – the new James, and Jade – the only thing he had left of Lily. Black was still trying to bring him pain. He was trying to relive the past.

"Does that mean… you really do love me?" George concluded his face bright and full of excitement.

"Of course I don't you toe-rag!" Lily….Jade shouted.

Severus knew the worst had come. Jade was just like her mother…. Oh, Severus knew that Jade would end up dating Weasley, it was in the pages of history. Lily went through that past, Jade was Lily. There was no need to overthink it.

Dumbledore was right. History did have a funny, horrifying way of repeating itself. To bring him more pain. Severus closed his eyes briefly and wondered why he bothered.

With a dark look over the fuming Jade Potter and the overly happy George Weasley, Severus realised he couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave.

**A/N- I'm back. Inspiration is at a high, and I'm stronger than ever. Thank you to all my amazing readers with their support; I really was overwhelmed by it all. And you were all right, I was impulsive, lost a bit of my faith in humanity and you all restored it. Now, I'm writing again, of course… This chapter has been written for a little bit, to be honest, I was afraid of posting it.**

**Words can hurt more than someone imagines. What pushed me to update again, was the reviews, which made me more confident. I'll be honest and say that I really am not confident with my writing. But I've come out of this with a thicker skin.**

**I would like to say, that I wasn't going to update, I thought I'd need more time, but I really just couldn't stop writing. I love it, it's more than a hobby, and it's a passion… It helps relax me? I don't think I could ever give that up. I never want to give that up for months again. I thought I could, but it got to the point that I was trying to dance and all I could think about was Jade blasting George and if you read my other Fic how Naruko and Kakashi will get together. **

**Thank you for sticking by me, and this way too long A/N. I love you all, really.**

**TBC ~Akari-Chaan!**

HH Hhh


	12. Chapter 12

**History**

**Year; Second Year**

**Moment; Renegade Bludger**

**Idea by; She-Who-Speaks-Parseltongue**

Jade hadn't really been aware that you could fix a Bludger to go after one person continuously, until it happened to her. Jade was not a happy camper – she had never really been one for sports, but she found that Quidditch was as easy as counting to three.

That of course didn't count being chased around the court by a stray Bludger because she still wanted to win for some reason. She really needed to get her morals checked one of these days. In the corner of her eye Jade caught a glimmer of gold, and she ducked under the Bludger and raced for it.

She was aware of Draco on her tail, smirking about the fact that the Bludger was keeping her too occupied to even think about getting the Snitch properly. Jade had to duck and spin, and cut corners to get the snitch and not get hit. Unfortunately, when her arm of outstretched to get the Snitch the Bludger wacked into it with a sicking crack.

Quickly, Jade's other hand shot out and grabbed the snitch and waved it above her head. Ending the game. Jade quickly made her was to the ground. Distantly aware that Fred, George and Oliver Wood were trying to wrestle the Bludger back into the box, despite its struggles to get to her and maim her.

The second that Jade's feet touched the ground, Ron and Hermione – as well as Professor Lockheart were with her, fussing about her broken arm.

"Jade! Does it hurt? We should get you to the nurses office!" Hermione said worriedly, giving Jade a quick brief hug.

"No need for that, I can fix it in a jiffy!" Lockheart pronounced, smiling in a way that showed of his rows of straight white teeth.

"Er, maybe Jade should go to the nurse, you know," Ron added nervously.

"Nonsense, I've done this a million times!" Lockheart pronounced, rolling up the sleeves of his light-blue robes.

"Actually I would prefer-" Jade began, but was cut off by a Bludger getting thrown at Lockheart's arm. Breaking it as well. Lockheart dropped his wand in surprise and clutched it with pain. Jade looked at the Bludger that just rolled away harmlessly, and she knew that it wasn't the cursed one.

Jade looked over to her Captain and the Weasley twins to see George whistling innocently like nothing had happened at all. "Sorry about that," Fred grinned, waving from his spot. "Just fighting with the thing!"

"No problem boys!" Lockheart called. "I've had worse injuries. Like in Breaking with a B-"

Jade started to tune him out, knowing that he was going to go on about all the things that he had won and for the first time she found herself feeling grateful to George. She knew that he had thrown it at Lockheart, and he had all but saved her from getting 'help' from him.

Jade did think he was a cute Professor – but she knew, oh how she knew – that he was a complete fraud. She would not allow herself to be 'helped' by him. Jade grinned and picked up the Bludger with her good arm. "I'll take this back and go to the hospital wing!"

In truth, her arm didn't really hurt that much, she was fine – as long as she stayed as far away from Lockheart as she was allowed to. Jade jogged over to where her three teammates were standing and threw the ball – quite badly, at Fred, who scoffed. "You throw like a girl Potter."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I am a girl what's your excuse?"

Fred huffed and went to put the ball away, but his face still held a happy smirk. Jade turned to the grinning George Weasley. "Thank you."

"What was that?" George grinned.

"Shut up," Jade snapped. "I mean, thank you for breaking his arm. Although, you could get into a lot of trouble for that."

George shrugged his shoulders, putting his broom on his shoulder. "He'd probably just vanish all the bones in your arm."

Jade shuddered at the thought, leaving a sharp pain to go through her arm. Perhaps the adenine was wearing off. Jade winced in pain and George dropped his broom and was by her in record time – checking her arm. "You should go to the nurse," he said carelessly, but the panic in his eyes spoke differently and Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, probably, look, can you take care of my broom?" Jade asked, even though it killed her to ask for him to do a task this important to her. George's grin returned to his face wider than ever before, and he did a very low, over-the-top bow. "Of course, my lady."

Jade's lip twitched upwards before Hermione came over to drag her to the nurse's office. She turned around to get one last glance at her beloved broom as she walked away to see George Weasley holding the broom like it was the most important thing in the world.

The thought made the younger girl smile a bit, although she wasn't too sure why.

George Weasley on the other hand was distantly aware of Jade, AKA the love of his life walk away, but his attention was on the broom. This was his chance. His golden chance. Everyone with a small amount of brain knew how much Jade Potter treasured her broom.

And she entrusted it to him. Him. She must like him somewhat if she trusted him with her broom! George found a crazy grin on his face and he saw his Captain sigh and shake his head with his twin. "Yes!" George should fist pumping the air. "She trusted me with her broom!"

"Mate… You shouldn't be proud of that…"

"And why not, Freddy?

"She's made you her maid!" Fred exclaimed with a challenging glint.

George paused slightly, before a spark entered his eye scaring Oliver Wood. "We should dress up as maids, Georgie!" George exclaimed, confusing the Gryffindor Captain. Wasn't George the one talking?

How was George to know that this would make Jade snap and yell at him again?


	13. Chapter 13

**History**

**Year; Fourth Year**

**Moment; The Article**

**Idea by; Guest**

_The-Girl-Who-Lived in a love triangle?_

_Days ago, our beloved Girl-Who-Lived, Jade Lily Potter was nominated as Hogwarts Champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Miss Potter already has to face many obstacles with being the youngest contestant, and years behind the other champions. But Miss Potter has already defeated a Dark Lord, (Page 2 for the details!) so in essence, it's the other Champions that have to be wary, no? _

_Miss Potter is currently in her fourth year in Gryffindor house. She is a top scoring student, and has an almost clean record. But, I know what you're all wondering about the amazing Jade Potter. Has she found love in her school? The answer everyone, is yes! _

_This reporter went into Hogwarts and uncovered a major love-triangle concerning our favourite Gryffindor! Between a sixth-year Gryffindor – Fred (Or George?) Weasley, and a fellow fourth year Slytherin (I know I was shocked as well!) Draco Malfoy!_

_Miss Potter is often seen in the presence of Mr Malfoy, during class and outside of class, leaving many students to wonder as to the true nature of their relationship. An unnamed Hogwarts student had this to say on the relationship. "Yeah, Potter's always with Malfoy, wouldn't surprise me if they were going out. They'd probably want to hide it with – well, you know…him." _

_But this reporter didn't understand his reference, so I did some more digging. Apparently, in the school, there is a boy named George Weasley who had been pining after Miss Potter since the second she stepped foot in the castle. But when I approached the boy in question he only had this to say. "I'm Fred women, there's no George going to this school!" _

_This left me wondering, why is Fred Weasley pretending to be George? Or is George simply pretending to be Fred? All my sources have told me is, Jade Potter dislikes George or Fred Weasley. Most likely because he has an identity crisis and doesn't know what to call himself. (Weasley family! page 5)._

_More on page 35, an in-depth look at Jade Potter's schooling career. _

Jade just looked at the newspaper stupidly, wondering when it had turned into a gossip magazine. Because seriously, she had no idea what any of this was even about. Jade turned her head to the Slytherin table to look at Draco to see that he was glaring at his paper like it was the bane of all his problems. He was also muttering under his breath – most likely about how much money it would take to cover this up.

Then Jade turned to look at the twins, who were happily eating their bacon, not even glancing at the newspaper that Lee Jordan was reading with wide-eyes, and laughter. Jade turned to look at her two best-friends seated next to her. Hermione was giggling quietly and Ron was trying to avoid looking at her.

Jade groaned, and folded the paper in half and letting it drop onto her plate, before she pushed it away, and let her head rest on the table. "This is… just not fair."

Hermione patted Jade on the shoulder with sympathy. "It could be worse…"

"How Hermione, _how_ could this possibly be worse?" Jade asked miserably, propping her head up on her hands.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders but it was Ron who answered with a dark mutter. "The ferret's here."

Jade automatically straightened up to see that Draco was indeed a few steps away from her seat. "I need to talk to you Potter," Draco said, with a polite nod to Hermione.

"Draco… I can't do anything about, this," She hissed, making a hand motion to the paper.

Draco kept his cool face in place. "Yes, but I can… I need your cooperation to fix this though."

Jade sighed, but nodded her head. "This is ridiculous!" Draco began the second they walked out of the hall together. "Insulating, and ruining the Malfoy reputation!?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Draco, are you saying that dating me would ruin you?"

Draco looked at her like she was an idiot. "Of course not Jade! But… I defiantly don't see you that way!"

Jade grinned. "Don't worry Draco, I don't like you that way either."

Draco nodded his head sternly. "Great, now how do we fix this?"

Jade shrugged her shoulders. "We could kill you?" A voice said popping up from Jade right.

"I like that idea," Another voice said from her left. Jade's eye twitched and she drew back both her arms and elbowed Fred and George in the stomach.

"That wouldn't solve a thing, Blood-Traitors," Draco said with distain.

"Draco!"

"Why you-!" Fred said annoyed.

"What?" Draco asked with a smirk. "Now get lost. You're boring me."

"Oh yeah, Malfoy?"

Jade groaned, nothing was going to get resolved now. "Shut up!" Jade snapped at the Twins before they could begin one of their mildly humorous rants. "I actually want to get this fixed!"

Fred and George began to nod their heads in union and Draco eyed them warily, looking like he wanted nothing more than to walk away and pretend that Jade had never tried to befriend both him and the 'Weasel'. "Of course," Fred said airily.

"We can't have-"

"Our very lovely-"

"Miss Potter, getting-"

"Put with the likes of-"

"Malfoy!" The ended together, causing Jade's eye to twitch and then she did the only reasonable thing she could think of. She hit George over the head. Repeatedly.

"Ow woman!" George groaned, causing Fred to chuckle and Draco to grit his teeth.

"Would you stop it?"

Jade blinked. "Sorry Draco." Jade withdrew her hand from beating George and she didn't imagine the look of relief on his face. Jade really did, just feel overly relived. "Are their privacy laws?"

Draco blinked, and Jade tried very hard to ignore the twins as the two changed their intended path, to what Jade assumed to be the owlery. Fred and George unfortunately, followed. "There is no such thing. But my father should have enough influence to throw this…this….woman out of her profession."

"My father!" Fred mocked loudly. "Fred my father wants to give me a unicorn!"

George gasped loudly. "No way, Georgie-boy! My father wanted to give me a unicorn!"

"You have the same father!" Draco snapped irritated.

Fred and George looked at each other uneasily. "Does that make us brothers?" Fred asked solemnly.

George nodded his head sagely. "That must mean… that I have to marry Jade Potter!"

Jade blinked. "How'd you get that impression? Oh Merlin! Nothing's going to get done with you two helping!"

"Who said they could help?" Draco asked, his voice strained. Jade just shrugged helplessly.

"We do what we want, Malfoy-Spawn," Fred said wickedly.

"I need to help my Jade-Jewel!" George wailed with a wink.

Jade blinked once, twice…. "Is that the best you can come up with!?"

Draco Malfoy sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo! This may have come up in a review so I just want to make one thing clear, I didn't stop writing to entice more reviews. I'm actually quite satisfied with the amount of reviews I'd gotten. Really. They're nice and all, but I only write cuz **_**I **_**like it. No offense to you guys, I **_**Love (With a capital L) **_**your input but… It's MY passion to write. It calms me down. Which is the reason, no matter how annoyed, upset and scared I was to write again – I ultimately, couldn't stay away for a very long time. Believe me when I say it actually started to drive me crazy not writing anything.**

**I'm insane enough as it is… **

**Anyways… Love! –Akari!**


	14. Chapter 14

**History**

**Year; Seventh Year**

**Moment; Realisation**

**Idea by; Guest**

She'd been here for a while, running. Always running. Jade hated running, she wasn't a coward, and she didn't run. But here she was running, forever running from Voldemort. One day though, one day she'd kill him.

Hopefully before it was too late.

Jade sighed and stared out to her two best friends who were ignoring each other – it's always been like that since Ron came back. Quiet. Jade hated the silence. She just wanted to go back home, to Hogwarts, to the Burrow. She just wanted things to be normal.

_She_ wanted to be normal.

But of course Jade Potter couldn't be normal. Jade Potter didn't do normal, she was the Chosen One, and as that person she had a job. How she wished she didn't.

Jade just wished that she would stop brooding; she wished….George Weasley was there. Of all people she could be possibly be missing right now, it was that… _prat_.

But George, he'd always been special of course. He'd been her best friends' older brother but, there had been something about him.

He was such an idiot of course; at times all she wanted to do was hit him over the head at his sheer stupidity. And at the same time she wanted to laugh at how he managed to draw the conclusions that he did. He quite obviously knew how to push all her buttons down and make her so angry that she couldn't think straight, but he always distracted her from becoming too nervous.

George Weasley had his moments when he could be a total sweetheart, like the numerous times he'd defended and helped her, leaving her wanting to hug him, only for him to do something idiotic leading to her wanting to strangle him ten seconds later. He was an asshole, but one of the nicest guys she'd ever met. He was a contradiction, an acceptation to the norm.

She hated him of course, his cocky smirk. His ability to make her do stupid things, embarrassing things, when all he did was talk to Lavender Brown. He was a bully, but he never picked on anyone. He also had these stupid pick up likes. _Seriously_. ("Did you survive the killing curse? Because your drop dead gorgeous!" And; "Are you a Dementor? Because you took my breath away." We're not romantic, AT _ALL_.)

She never understood half the meaning behind the words he said, but she couldn't imagine life without George Weasley butting in with his stupid ways. She hated him, but without him, her life seemed so…incomplete.

Hell no. Jade sat up straighter gaining the attention of her sleep and food deprived friends. Oh hell no. "Shit."

"What's wrong Jade!?" Hermione asked panicked.

No one else could get her to feel the conflicting emotions that he could, and in foresight, she'd probably felt this way for some while now. How had she over looked it for so long? "Jade?" Ron asked worriedly. "Is it… You-Know-Who?"

Jade looked at them seriously. "I think I love him."

"Who?" Hermione pressed puzzled, and Hermione and Ron shared a concerned look.

Jade felt like she was on the urge of panicking. "I love George Weasley."

Ron fainted.

**HISTORY**

George Weasley couldn't stop thinking about her, she was always on is mind. He hoped she was okay, he hoped that Voldemort wouldn't catch her. With that in mind he and Fred made the Wireless network on the radio to help the rebel unit.

George had done it for her, and she most likely didn't have a clue. George tried to run his shop with Fred to the best of his abilities, but he couldn't stop worrying. George closed his eyes briefly, the woman he loved, and that hated him, was in danger and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

It made George wonder why he put so much effort in, to get his heart torn. Why couldn't he just hate the Potter girl like she did him? But he was constantly daydreaming about her, the first time her saw her, her cute stance, he worried face her blushing cheeks. Not that she had changed too much, mind you. George never minded this.

She was just so hard to ignore, and he'd tried mind you, but she just burst into the room bring adventures and courage in bucket-loads. She was a funny thing, and he made many funny jokes about the girl – she made him laugh so hard with her silly reactions. He hated that, he hated how she made him feel.

She was a free spirit, wild and free. They had a lot in common, which they'd both deny. He did remember the nights in the Burrow where she'd argue Quidditch with him, Ron and Charlie – some of his favourite memories. She was cocky, and gentle. She was brave but so very shy.

She could save the entire school from Voldemort millions of times, but she couldn't handle it the second he pushed one or two of her buttons. Man, he missed her. He hoped she was alright. Why couldn't he just hate her again?

So many sleepless nights where he mused over her hatred of him, really, they'd be so good together if she just tried. George sighed again causing his worker – what was her name again? To look at him with worry.

"Are you okay, Mr Weasley?" She asked with wide, worried eyes.

George gave her a cheeky, but half-hearted grin. They'd be great together…. "Oh, just thinking of flying moneys…."

That's why he couldn't hate her. He loved her too much, he was too far gone. George knew he's dimply never be able to come back.

George missed his sanity.

_**My inspiration for this chappie was from… "True Love" by P!nk for Jade's thoughts and "Say Goodnight and Go"**_ _**by Imogen Heap for George, kinda. **_


	15. Chapter 15

History

Year; Year Two

Moment; Leave Her Alone

Idea by; Guest

_A/N – I will end up doing the final battle/Finally getting together chapter, but that's going to be the last one that I actually do. And there's roughly nine more chapter's before that one, sorry guys :( I'm evil._

Jade Potter absolutely hated being famous, the reason why? Everyone loved her one second but hated her in the next second. All Jade really wanted was to go through her schooling career without much fuss, and get an amazing job so that she never had to go back to the Dursleys' house.

Jade was starting to realise that she would never be able to do all that, have a relatively normal life when she was at a school of magic learning to become a witch. Wouldn't happen.

Jade sighed, causing a passing Hufflepuff to stare at her with suspicion, weren't they meant to be loyal? It was right then that Jade decided that she had to duck around the corner and take the long way around to her next class.

"Potter!" A voice called. Jade turned around warily only to relax, seeing that it was only Malfoy. Ron thought that Malfoy was the real Heir of Slytherin, but Jade didn't really think so. It just wasn't something that Jade thought he was capable of.

"Hey Draco, what are you doing?" Jade asked trying to make her voice sound bright but failed.

"Going to Potions?" He drawled with a raised eyebrow and Jade's cheeks gained a pink tint. Of course, how could she forget?

Jade bowed her head, and decided it was best to just keep walking. Draco kept into line with her, pretending that there was absolutely nothing wrong. "You don't think I'm the Heir of Slytherin, do you?" Jade blurted out after they turned the third corner.

Draco gave her a slightly scornful look. "Of course not, you're not capable of something like that."

Jade blinked. "I'm not sure if your insulting me or not," Jade mumbled.

Draco snorted before throwing his arm out and stopping Jade from walking further forward. "Draco, what are you-?"

"Shh," he hissed putting a finger on his lips, and Jade blinked owlishly. "Listen."

Jade strained her ears and she heard the bright tones of George Weasley's voice. Jade groaned quietly. "Not him…"

"Shh!" Draco hissed again. "I want to know what he's saying!"

"But- Mmmph," Jade got cut off by Draco placing his hand over her mouth. Jade settled for glaring at him. Instead of just glaring though, she decided to listen in as well.

"So we're understood then?"

Jade didn't hear any response, but she heard someone hit a wall. "I'm not against hitting second years, Macmillan."

Jade's eyes widened, was he talking to Ernie Macmillan? Why was he doing that!? "I…I… she ordered that snake to hurt Justin! She's going to get all of the Muggle-Born's killed!"

Jade's eyes lowered and she could feel tears battling their way out of her eyes but she held on. Who could think that she would do something like that? Her best-Friend was a Muggle-Born, and so was her mother! Jade suddenly heard something that sound like someone getting punched.

"You say something like that again, and you'll have more than a black-eye," George threatened. "Jade Potter hurt someone?"

"She attacks you all the time!" The Hufflepuff said desperately.

"I make her attack me! Just leave her alone okay?"

Jade couldn't hear anymore, she didn't _want_ to hear anymore. Draco pulled back to see the emotion in her face that she'd been trying to hide. "The Hufflepuff's an idiot Jade, you couldn't hurt a fly."

Jade turned away, thinking back to last year where she almost killed the DADA Professor. "I could though," Jade whispered, slowly. Draco looked at her strangely before sighing and pulling her into a light hug. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"No, you couldn't. You don't even have the willpower to hurt someone that irritates the hell out of you. Remember when we first met? I insulted you, and you _still_ choose to be friends with me."

Jade felt a small smile appear on her face. "That was only last year, and you were embarrassed."

Draco chuckled. Jade took a deep breath, and actually felt allot better than she had for an awhile. "AHA! See! She's the Heir of Slytherin, she's even _friends_ with the Slytherins!"

Jade and Draco pulled away at the exact same time, only to see Macmillian fall to the ground after being pushed. "I warned you," George mumbled. "They never listen to me."

"George!" Jade said, her voice going dangerously high-pitched. "You can't go around hitting people!"

Draco gave her a deadpan look, like he was trying to remind her that George Weasley was defending her against someone who was in all rights – bulling her. As much as Jade had a strangely warm feeling at George defending her, she couldn't let him use physical violence against someone, it wasn't right.

"Ah, love, it's all in the name of good sportsmanship!" George said with a big wink, almost like the last five minutes didn't happen. That's when something hit Jade; he didn't know that she had heard him.

Jade couldn't believe that he had defended her and he didn't even care that she hadn't heard. Add the fact that he wasn't telling her… What did that mean, she was so confused! But because of what she heard, she let the 'love' comment slide. "You could seriously injure him, George Weasley!"

"It wouldn't be that bad if he had been," George muttered under his breath, looking at the boy, who was slowly getting up with a scared expression. "All you had to do was listen, Macmillian!"

"Fine, fine! I'll say nothing! The evidence speaks for itself!" He shouted before scrambling out of the corridor.

"What evidence?" Draco drawled loudly. Jade sighed, deflating.

"Let's just go to Potions," Jade mumbled.

"What about me?" George demanded.

"What about you, Blood-Traitor?" Draco responded coolly. Jade hit the blonde boys' shoulder, with an annoyed look. "What?"

"Don't call him that!"

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, and Jade turned to George with a stern look in her eyes. "You should be in class, shouldn't you?"

The red-haired boy looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, I don't go too often though."

The resounding lecture lasted long enough for her to miss the first half of potions.


	16. Chapter 16

**History**

**Year; **Forth Year

**Moment; **The Second Task

**Idea by; **MedaMoon-Sister of Mooney

Jade Potter had never been taught how to swim. Of course Dudley had been taught when they were both younger, but Jade had never had the 'honour' to learn with him. Jade hadn't known what she would do. She couldn't breathe under water for over an hour and she certainly couldn't swim.

That was where Dobby – the house-elf that Jade was very nervous about letting help, came in. He had gotten her something called Gillyweed. Of course Jade had done the right thing and did allot of research on this, and she found it would be absolutely perfect for her problem.

Unlike the other Champions, who only had to figure out a way to breath for a few hours, she had to find a way to learn how to swim, in a few months with no teacher.

Charmed life she led. Jade had somewhat realised that they were taking human hostages, that would be the only thing that made sense, and kind of explained why Hermione had disappeared off the face of the earth. But, Jade knew Hermione wouldn't be her Hostage, but Krum's. He was much too infatuated with her not to be.

Then who was her bloody hostage!?

Jade lined up with the other Champions, feeling kind of out of place. They were all so very obviously older than her, but man… They actually _looked _like they belonged at this tournament, and Jade didn't. Krum and Cedric both toward over her tiny frame, their defined torso's gleaming, showing that they were physically ready for this task. And don't get her started on the French Witch! That girl who would look amazing in a potato-sack looked extra stunning in her only slightly revealing bathing suit.

Then there was Jade. She was heads and shoulders' shorter than the other contestants, and whilst Fleur had amazing curves to flaunt, Jade was as flat as a board. Her streamline one-piece, courtesy of Hermione, was slightly too big, and made her look like a little kid trying to play with the big kids.

"_Aaaaaaaaand, go_!" Bagman roared, causing the other contestants to dive into the water and Jade shoved the weed–like plant into her mouth and jumped into the water quickly so it would take effect.

It hurt allot more than Jade had originally planed it too. But she grew gills in the side of her neck and her hands and feet became webbed. It was just what Jade needed to be able to survive this task. It didn't take Jade all that long to find where the hostages were being kept. (She knew befriending that ghost would be a good idea).

Jade approached the Mer-People with a strong desire to ask them many questions about their lives. (Think of the possibilities!) But she ignored this and her gaze moved to the people tried up, only three remained, but there were four posts, which gave Jade the idea that someone had already completed the task.

There tied up was Hermione, for Krum, Jade assumed. A small blonde girl, that Jade saw a strong resemblance to Fleur in. And lastly…. George Weasley!? What the hell was he doing here? Why'd they make _him_ her hostage!? Jade thought the hostage was meant to be an incentive to finish it, not to ever get there! Never-the-less, Jade swan up to George and broke his bindings with a nearby rock, because her magic seemed to not work properly under water.

Grabbed his wrist, with a precise amount of frustration, she pulled him to the surface. Hoping that Krum would hurry the hell up and rescue her best friend. She worried about Hermione, really. But Jade knew the rules, of course having extensively researched the Cup with Hermione to know that she shouldn't interfere.

Jade's head broke the water just as her gills started to recede, thankfully. She handed George off – glad to be rid of him, plus he was starting to wake up. She really didn't need him of all people getting the wrong idea!

Jade stalked off to find a towel or something, but not being able to find that, just seated herself on the edge of the lake and prayed for Hermione to come back. She didn't notice George behind her until there was a fluffy towel draped over her.

"Gonna steal some poor colds heart there love," he said cheerfully, like he hadn't just spent a day or two – maybe – under water. Jade glared at him until he seated himself next to her. Much to close for her liking but…

"Shut up," Jade grouched, tightening her grip on the towel to gain some sort of warmth.

George jokingly put his hand on his heart. "You wound me, after I spent so long being a damsel; my Prince is so mean to me?"

Jade rolled her eyes and her eyes focused on the water again. "Is it because I don't look like a Princess? I can put a dress on."

Jade's lip twitched slightly, remembering back to second year when George and Fred managed to acquire French-Maid outfits. Jade had been utterly amused by it all, but someone had to tell him off for that. "We don't need to scare the first years…again."

George's face lit up like he had done something right, when Jade's gaze left the water and turned to him. George then proceeded to shrug. "I'd be a Princess not a Maid."

"Do you still have that?" Jade asked with curiosity.

"Want to try it out do you?"

"No!" Jade almost yelled before calming down. "I was merely curious."

Jade then shivered violently, and George shrugged off his towel and pushed it onto Jade – not that she was complaining very much. She was frozen, but shouldn't George be too? "Aren't you cold?"

"Freezing," George confirmed. "But my towel looks nicer on you."

Jade blinked and stared at George for a good few minutes before she heard a spluttering, and she turned to see Hermione jump out of the water with Krum's help. Jade shot up, letting the towels fall behind her and she launched at Hermione and all but tacked the slightly sleepy girl in a hug.

"Hermione!"

"Jade! You're okay!" Hermione said beaming, waking up straight away. The two girls blubbered a bit, Jade wasn't ashamed to admit, before Hermione got whisked away to check for injuries. Jade quickly ducked away before she could get similar treatment.

Jade simply went to get her towels again, only to see George still sitting there in a daze. Jade walked up to him, deciding that she would be nice to him today. (It had been a draining day already). And tapped him against the head with her knuckles, he jumped slightly not noticing her.

Jade rolled her eyes, not noticing the light pink cheeks of the older boy as she hovered over him with a raised eyebrow. "You alright Weasley? Did you get water in that small brain of yours?"

Well, maybe she wouldn't be _that_ nice. "U-um, here," he said pulling the towels up from where she'd left them and shoving them at her.

Jade looked at him confused, she'd been dry for a bit, and she really wasn't that cold anymore… Jade looked down to see her bathers, and realised why he'd all but thrown something to cover herself up with.

That bastard.


End file.
